


Leea's adventure in skyrim

by Lozzy290



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 19,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozzy290/pseuds/Lozzy290
Summary: Story about a girl who ends up in skyrim, this is my first fanfic i have trouble with spelling  and am dyslexic so hang with me not good at story writing but  hope you guys will like this. feel free to leave comments and suggestions. i only do really short chapters as i will struggle with writing large ones so sit back enjoy their are lots of characters that will be introduced .tips and help are welcome but please be exact where i made the mistake thanks again





	1. writers note to reader

the first page is a test

:) 

This is a skyrim fanfic for over the ages of 15 as there will be strong language , violence and maybe some fluf /lemon chapters. if you do not know the birds and the bees please find basic biology 101 or if your not old enough or not alright with it then find another fanfic. This is my story i will take tips on improvement however spelling may be worse for wear. this is my first one for public view i write and play skyrim and im learning AO3 as i normally just use wattpad. but i mostly read on that thing. so sit back read enjoy comment like tips will help and i tend to use pc but no game-ing counsel wars please and yes i use mods too

* * *

:) enjoy

* * *

 


	2. What The

https://www.wattpad.com/598945892-leea%27s-adventure-author-note story is also on whattpad  a few  differences  between the  two  but  not many  both are mine so enjoy

* * *

 

#  **What  the?**

* * *

* * *

 

It was a relaxed Saturday evening, when Leea was done  playing  skyrim  for  the  night. She put her laptop on the dark wooden bedside table and climbed into her warm soft linen bed then fell soundly asleep. When she awoke, she heard a deafening bang and a bright blinding light that filled her pale ice-blue eyes .she blinked rapidly to try and clear her sight.

When she was able to view the room before her, confusion set in as it was definitely not the room she had fallen asleep in. She sat upright while the single bed underneath her creaked. Her legs were covered by old tattered furs that smelled of damp and rot, the room around her was  also not very welcoming either. Cold hard stone lined the wall and an iron grated door could be seen from where she sat. She shivered while the  air whistled around her.

she whimpered “This is not my room”

She slowly raised herself from the tattered bed and stepped into a pool of damp murky water. She cursed. She  then spun her head round to see were the pool had come from and found it was trickling though the iron grated door. 

The air stirred and nipped  at her. She  looked  down at herself then saw that she was still was wearing her black and blue linen night dress. What confused her more was that her work out bag was attached to the rotting bed post with everything from the other day? _Must be a dream_ she pondered, running her hand through her long red fluffy hair.

The  air  was  getting  colder  and  the  puddle  was  getting  bigger  as time  moved on so she  decided to throw on her  work out  gear so that see could be warmer then she currently was. Afterwards  she slung the bag over her back and ambled over to the  iron grated door and tried  to push it open.

The door rattled but  did not budge “Shit” she cursed.

 

 _Leea furrowed her brow. By the noise the door was making and the water that was slowly filling the cell it appears that  no one but her was down here or if there were, they  were left  to  die like rats_. 

With no way other than the iron grated door  in front of her to leave  this  cell, she  groaned and then began to boot the door. After a little while the iron grated door gave way with a loud clatter as it hit the unforgiving  cold hard ,stone floor. She climbed up the stairs to a corridor that had individual cells along the  sides similar  to the ones  she woke up in except all these had  was a bedroll immersed in water and … _skeleton bones_. As she worked her way through the wet corridor she found a table with a key, a pouch of gold coins and two letters. The first was what looked to be a prisoner letter and the second guard’s orders.   _The guy who wrote these orders sound like a dick she considered._

* * *

 

_“the storm is coming I can tell the water leaking in has become stronger. there’s no better time then now._

_When the storm the storm hits  the gaurds will be scrambling to figure out what to do with us. Amidst the confustion  we need to overpower the few that will be standing guard outside our cells and hold off the cell block entrance. We need only hold off until I can get a swords and brake open the drainage grate in the corner of my cell. That’s  were we’ll make our escape. Every one move down river and will try and find shelter until the storm passes”_ read the prisoners letter

* * *

 

_“we can’t let the prisoners out, so either kill them or let them down. Either way all guards must evacuate as soon as possible. The storm is about  to wash this whole fort into the river and I’ll be dammed  if I have to report on Legion death while under my watch. You have your orders!!” read the guard letter._

* * *

 

 

Leea’s tummy rumbled.

“good god I’m hungry,” she mumbled  to herself , all she  found  was  Armour of  which she  threw on while grunting  and an Axe . After Stumbling up a flight of stairs she found the exit and opened the door.

* * *

 


	3. Pain and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leea has escaped the abandoned building

# Pain and  darkness

* * *

 

Leea had  found her way out to be  greeted by a tranquil looking environment. She  could hear the  rushing  waterfalls that were  just  to the right of her, perch and tout  swimming in the river below and  birds singing while they build their nests in the tall pine  trees.  it  was absolutely breath taking  to Leea. However the  building she  had  come from looked like a  ruin that the river had tried to submerge.  Leea saw an old  broken down sack across the narrow  river.

“maybe if I swim across it  might have  some food I can munch” she pondered out loud.

Her tummy rumbled  again so she  decided to  do it , to swim the river but  when she  got  to the  other  side her  heart sank as she saw a man’s  body crushed  by a large pine tree that probably   caused the initial damage to the  shack.

“sorry” she whispered .  knowing that she  will probably need the items  he  has some travel rations and  an odd looking treasure map with  what looks to be his name at the bottom of  it _Lucky Lorenz_ it read. _Well I she guesses he  wasn’t so lucky to be crushed by a tree or his luck ran out_ . she contemplated. she  took the  travel rations, knife and  bow with her hopping  she  find  arrows latter or that  the dream would  end soon as  she did not  want  the same fate as the man before her.

As Leea followed the  broken tree  she  saw to bears bathing in the  sun light  near the  water’s edge she  carefully sneaked passed them as quickly and quietly as she could and was thankful they did not  see or hear her. She came across  a stony Road heading in two different  directions  to the  right  a bridge with no sings that could  tell her where she is and to the left a road that  goes  downhill. She  decided to go left. After a  few minutes of  traveling she came across a sign post  saying _windhelm, Riften, iverstead,_   and other places

“skyrim,  fucking skyrim, please tell me  it’s  a dream or  someone has pulled a practical joke” she  cursed and  grumbled.  She started  walking along the path to Riften  as she  was going  to need a bed  and somewhere safe to sleep. As Leea rounded  the  road  heading  close to a  visible fort she saw an actual elf which  stopped her in her  tracks  a  male high elf  to be  exact wearing  some black robes  as  she moved  closer  with awe written on her face the elf pulled out  a blade and  charged right at her. She luckily managed  to bring the  axe out of her work out  bag and  doge the elf . But he  kept coming like a  mad man, fear trickling through her nerves. She  bought  the  axe up and swung it like a baseball bat  straight into the  man’s neck causing blood spatter as  he fell down limp.

“I’m sorry , I’m sorry” was all she  could say as fear panic and regret for killing  someone flowed through her. Triggering  tears to roll down her cheeks. She  hadn’t  realised the pain in her  arm till she  calmed down and found that the  man had managed  to cut her with  the knife he had used. Cutting the man’s robe into strips  she bandaged up her arm and  took the  purse he had  been carrying and  used a strip to tie  her  weapon to her  side. She put  the  spear knife in its sheath and into the inside of her stomping boots .

“so much for a  dream” she sobbed.

She carried on walking  past more posts and bridges  she  stopped  by  a  tree to  eat some  travel rations when she felt pain at the back of her head and fell into darkness.

* * *

 

 

 


	4. back at the begining

# Back at the beginning

* * *

 

When Leea awoke she  was greeted  with a rough but kind male voice.

“Easy there don’t try to sit up so fast” said a man with dark hair and  splattered black paint covering his  eyes . she looked up to look at him and  blinked repeatedly then looked around her  to  see the other male who usually accompanies him.

“This can’t be happening, you’re the  companions , wait hang “ looking  around  she  saw she  was outside of the ruined prison again. “Not  back here” she  wined. Both men  furrowed their  brows at her and then glanced at each other.

“we bought you here after a bandit knocked you out , so you had  some  shelter  to rest” Vilkas growled

“Easy brother she’s been hurt and it’s  our duty to help” Farkas  stated.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to be ungrateful, I’ve just been through a lot  today” Leea  voice sounded  brittle.

Vilkas  rubbed the  back of his head as his eyes softened.

“Will take you to where you want to go and maybe you should join the companions  we could teach you how to fight and having a shield sibling at your back is usefully” he said roughly

“if it’s not  too much trouble and you think the companions would have me” she spoke

“sure we  would have you, now where were you heading?”Farkas  questioned

“riften” nodding in the direction she headed out  from to begin with. Farkas  taking her hand and slowly pulling her to her feet and handed her the  stuff they  got back “thanks “. Both males  shrugged like it  was nothing and they  were mostly  silent on the  way  to  Riften when not  killing  creatures that  got in the  way.  Vilkas stopped in his tacks. And pointed to the view

“it’s beautiful” she gasped

“that it is but skyrim can be a cold place” Vilkas expressed putting a dampener on the view he showed her.

“I’m starting to see that for  myself, hold  a  moment  is  that a dragon “she said pointing off  to a winged silhouette flying  around in the  distance.

“by the nine your right” Farkas gasped in awe. Both brothers  frowned at each other as if  having a silent convocation. Then looked at Leea whose hair has caught the sun light  making it look like flames dancing in the  breeze whilst her hair fluttered.  Causing  Vilkas to look away. _She’s just some Stanger_ he thought.

“We need to get a move on “Vilkas grumbled. Leea nodded and followed the two nords.


	5. Riften

# Riften

* * *

 

It was late at night by the time they  arrived at the city gates safe and  sound  well mostly safe if  you don’t count the thieves in the city. Vilkas and Farkas gave their good byes at the south gate as they headed back the way they came. Muttering about someone being odd.

As Leea approached the gate the guard stopped her in her tracks.

“The south gate is closed you need to enter by the north gate if you want in” the guard stated

“So what am I supposed to do swim”

“Not my problem, it’s the north gate or hit the road” the guard growled.  She sighed not wanting to walk the path after the many encounters Vilkas and Farkas dealt with on the road.

“Guess I have to swim then she muttered to herself “

She fastened her bag  up tight before getting into the water . She was glad her workout bag was water proof.

 As she swam in the freezing cold water she thought she heard someone chuckle at her by the docks but when see treaded the water to see who was there was no one there or in any line of site.

When she  got  out  of the  water she could hear the kajiti trying to sell their wares she  walked around  looking at their goods  and  sighed “maybe when I get some coin I could buy something from them” she grumbled. She was about to turn around when a kajit  grabbed her hand

“Hold a one moment  pretty lady, please take this as kindness and hope that you will trade in future with us “  Dro’Marah  expressed. Leea smiled and  gave him a grateful nod of agreement .

As I approached the  gate the  guard  stopped me  with confidence in his  voice.

“Hold their if  you want  to enter the city you have to pay the visitors tax” before he  could finish she spoke loudly across him.

“Do I seriously look that  dumb , that I’d be prey for your ridicules scam” her voice getting louder with each word.

“shhh alright, alright  I’ll let you in just let me unlock the gate” the guard whispered. Behind her a kajit chuckled.

“that one is smart” said a kajit as she entered the city.

she entered the  city and  surprise.. Surprise  Maul stopped  Leea in her tracks. and before he  could  say anything

“No you definitely have not  seen me before, not here for trouble just point me to the bee n barb so I can get some sleep” she growled.

 Maul chuckled.” You’re a feisty one Brynjolf would like  you, bee n barbs that  way and any  time you want information buy us a drink”


	6. Fun at  the inn

# Fun at  the inn

* * *

 

Leea enters the inn  with Sapphire a few steps behind her. And  who should be waiting at the door  you guessed it  a red  headed nord by the name of Brynjolf

 He chuckles at the sight of her wet soggy clothing. “Enjoy your swim lass “and before she could answer he  took a seat at a table in the corner of the room, _ass whole_ Leea thought to herself . He shook his head to convey a message to Sapphire behind Leea .  Sapphire just barges Past Leea almost knocking her over .

“if  you got the coin your welcome here if not hit the road” Keerava called out

Leea glared at Sapphire.

“what’s your  problem” Sapphire smirked.

 “you utter and complete bitch, you almost knocked me  over and  we both know  you’re  a thief “ Leea  hissed ,sapphire straightened her shoulders and glared back. Keerava frowned over the counter at the scene they were making in her inn. As  Brynjolf quickly intervened by stepping in between them.

“why don’t you have a drink on me lass, for my friends ah  rudeness” he stated giving Sapphire a look that said enough.

“why are you  going to poison  it”  she  hissed. Sapphire chuckled as Leea walked away from both thieves heading  to the counter where Keerava was serving drinks .

“Mauls right she’s feisty, I like her” Sapphire chuckled and promptly turned and walked out the inn leaving a bewildered Brynjolf behind to watch the lass who entered .

“what  do you need if  its bed  we have it  if its  food its  what’s on the menu” Keerava states with a slight  smirk on her lips.

“I’ll have a room and tomato Soup” thank god _vilkas and Farkas gave me some of the bandit money_ she thought.

Keerava showed her to her  Room and  said  she will bring food  to her.

After dinner Leea locked the door and  used a  chair  under  the handle to hold it in place as to stop unwanted visitors  from entering  she took of her slightly damp cloths  and put them near the table in which a large candle was alight  and then laid in bed looking at the sealing hoping for sleep to come. She awoke a few hours later when the handle of the door moved up and down. Someone was trying to get in Leea carefully edged of the bed and grabbed the one of her knives  slowly moving the chair out of the way she waited behind the door for the person to enter.

Brnjolf was confused why the door wasn’t opening after picking the lock so moved the handle a couple of  times still nothing . He tried one last time and  succeeded the door opened. He smirked to himself, _just stiff catch_ he thought  and stepped in then closed the door behind him. Leea moved  quickly as she  could with the knife  to put the intruder down. But the intruder dodged chuckling and pushed her backwards so she fell on the bed. And pinned her down. She tried to stab him but he  forced the knife out her hand while she hissed in pain.

“know , know lass is that anyway to treat a visitor” he chuckled deeply sending the vibrations through her.

  Leea Growled; “you fucking broke into my room you ass whole” she struggled against the bed “know I’m pinned give one  reason why I shouldn’t scream”

He chuckled, “go ahead lass no ones going to come, and if  you like you can scream my name lass” 

“Get off me “she screeched. Brynjolf blinked at the high pitch of the shriek and furrowed his brow.

“when you calm down lass and don’t try to stab me then I’ll let you up” he leaned closer while his eyes sought hers. “but  I want to have a talk with you” he sighed  

she  huffed “fine”  turning her head away from him. Brynjolf brushed his hands on his knees  while getting up. Leea sat up glaring daggers at Brynjolf who grinned in response.

“Introductions then lass, I’m Brynjolf “ he  gestured to himself.

“I know” she huffed angrily .

“so what’s your name lass” he smirked. She glared at him in response. “okay then lass if you want  to play it that way I’ll play “

“what do you want  and  I know it’s not a conversation  so please ask it so I can go back to sleep “ she snarled

“very perceptive lass, I have an errand and could use an extra pair of hands , and extra pair of hands  get well paid in my line of work”

“so let me get this straight you woke me up in the middle of the night to offer me a job by braking into my room and we both know  what you’re talking about isn't legal now get out” she hissed cutting him off from continuing .

Brynjolf rubbed the back of his neck “well lass I can see where I’m not wanted but if you change your mind meet me in the market place any time from 8 in the morning till 9 at night “ he sighed .

“just get out” she hissed. Brynjolf left and he didn't get why his charm didn't work,  it worked on so many before her. _This one’s a challenge_ he thought to himself ,leaving the bee n barb for the night figuring he’s out stayed his welcome .

Leea  relocked the door and put the chair back under the handle  and went  back to bed. “Bloody hot Scottish sounding nords” she grumbled.


	7. The Morning after

# The Morning after

* * *

* * *

 

Leea still felt grumpy  about being woken up late at night  she walked with her bag over to keerava to get some breakfast before heading out .

The town was washed with chatter as the merchant called out  their wears  they were selling .  Brynjolf turned his head to the sound of the bee b barb opening to see the lass, he smiled at her but  she just looked away from him and  was walking to a Grelka’s stall.

“if you’re  going to buy something or just here for training otherwise move on” Grelka snapped

“Having trouble selling your wares” Leea replied harshly

“Are you serious? I’ve moved all over Skyrim Selling these bits of junk and I’m bearly scrapping by”. She sighed

“Seems  dangerous to travel the roads with the war  “ Leea quired

“well lets all Raise a glass to Unfirc ; future high king of skyrim and bringer of poverty to the working class!” her  voice oozed with venom

“I hear ya he’s a  dick bag” she  said while thinking back on the amount of  times  she played skyrim 

“say, you look like you could handle your self.  Maybe you could help me,if your looking for  work?” she questioned.

“possibly, what do you need help with?”

Grelka smiled. “ I need someone to pick up supplies, from Niranye in windhelm” 

 “Consider it done” she agreed, returning the  smile.

“I’ll be here when your done” she called out  as Leea headed towards the prison to pick up backup 


	8. Inigo

# Inigo

* * *

* * *

 

Well I walk into the  jail to find a  guard  at  a closed door leading in.

The guard cocked his head towards her “hey you’re not supposed to be down here”

Querying she replied “no I’m probably  not  but I’m looking  for  a  blue  kajit”

“we have one but your  still not  allowed in” the  guard stated,

 Leea smiled sweetly, “surely a strong Handsome Nord such as yourself  could  show a  curious young girl what a jail looks like”. battering her long  eye lashes at him.

The  guard laughed, “nice try”

Leea straightened her shoulders, “fine how about  you let me in or I’ll tell the  jarl your helping the  Thieves guild”

“That’s blackmail” he growled she  just  raised her brow in response “fine, go on in”

The guard stood up swiftly and unlocked  the door  and  gave  a  heavy  huff  sitting  back in his  chair, glowering  at Leea.

Leea  then proceeded to  pushed  the  doors opened  to see  a table  with a  scribbled note. She  ambled  over to the  table   and  read the  note. It was  about Inigo. Since  the notes  information  confirmed  that  the  key  to  the  cell was in the  strongbox.  Leea  went into the  guards little office  where  the  warm stony fire place  stood and pulled  out  a key.

She  sauntered around the  cells to see if the prisoners where the  same as they were in the  game and  smiled; _There all the  same ones s_ he  contemplated.

She  stopped at Sibbi Black-Briar cell.  Sibbi Whistled at her.

“Well, Well aren’t you a  site  for  sore eyes. I’ve always  got time for Lovely ladies” he leered . It felt  as  if Spiders  crawled  across her  skin  by the look  he  was giving  her.

Narrowing her eyes  she  asked  “Why are  you  in  jail”

“look we all have our flaws mine is  woman can’t get enough of  me” .Leea was  trying  not  to gag.  “so I had  this affair going on a  while I was betrothed to a beautiful girl named Svidi. Well she  tells  her  brother, Wulfur. Then her brother attacks me with a knife …. I mean, I had  to defend  myself “ sibbi voice sounded outraged.

“so you were arrested for  his murder” she  covered  her  mouth  with her  hand  to express  fake astonishment.

“Exactly! and now  I have  to stare at these bars  for  eight months . can you  believe it?”

“No and  serving  eight  months  how  horrible  for  you“  sarcasm dripping  from her voice. Sibbi not  picking  up on her  sarcasm continued.

“I was about  to let that wench marry into the richest family in Riften, amd this is how  she repays me. “ he leand  close  to the  bars  smiling  at Leea “I’d do anything  to have that whores head on a platter. All I need to know is  where she is”

“I could help you find her” she lied

“that’s  the  spirit. Find her and I promise  you’ll be  well compensated”. he licked his lips.

Leea  turned to leave  to go see Inigo  when she  heard  sibbi mumble “when I find that bitch, I’m going to wring her little neck.” _As if  you  will be  able  to find_ her Leea thought.

And  moved  to ingo cell headed to unlock it. Inigo was stood  up  devoured  in a  book.  

“hey there” she called out  to  him

“come to kill me at last have you? Thank the  gods I can bear the guilt no longer” he  sounded relieved

“no  Inigo I come  to ask you for  assistance” she  smiled  at him

“but I must die.  I shot  you . I was the  one  who Killed you”. Looking her up and  down. “well I tried anyway. I’m  guilty kill me.”

“ I’m not  the  person you remember but  I do need your help and  I wouldn’t mind the  company  either”

“you are the person I remember. I would  recognize your smell anywhere. My life is  yours. Take it  for  what I’ve  done  to  you, I  will fight by  your  side  or  die defending  you! Yes ! I accept!  I feel lighter in my heart now you have given me this  opportunity. You  will not  regret this.”

Leea let out a  sigh and  smiles. “just watch where you aim that bow of  yours” she joked

“Do not joke about  such things  my  friend. The  sadness I feel for what I have  done is  brutal enough… for now.” He  sighed

They  both  left  the  prison “are we going  to  go do Sibbi request my  friend”  he  queried

Crinkling her nose at the mention of Sibbi  she  answered “Are we  hell, id  more likely  warn her then help  that  snake. We’re helping  Grelka ”. Inigo  nodded


	9. Annoyance

# Annoyance

* * *

* * *

_Maybe  Delvin’s advice will work Brynjolf considered_ . Inigo and Leea strode down the  steps  through the market place  on their way out well that was  the plan. Untill  a red haired rouge of  a man  bumped  into her. Annoyance crashed through her delicate features

. “hey  it’s  you” Brynjolf exclaimed  like  he  didn’t  see her. A feral growl emitted from Leea.

“are  you okay ,my friend” Inigo queried . Her brow furrowed at Brynjolf

“yea  lets  go” turning her  back  on Brynjolf. She made to leave as Inigo shot  Brynjolf  an apologetic  smile . But  Brynjolfs hand  shot  out  and  grabbed Leea’s .

“Look I’ve never been good at this, but I’m sorry for  our  rude encounter the other day, maybe you two would like  to get a  drink with me to make up for  upsetting you”

“sorry lad, we  got important  things  to  do maybe  another  time “ she  smirked  at  him knowing  how  many times  he  had  said  this  to her  while  she  was playing . and sauntered off with Inigo in tow. Leaving  a very  confused brynjolf. _She smiled  at me_ but  didn’t stay why ?  he  reflected. He  followed her  with his  eyes  as she left Riften.

* * *

* * *

three chapters  that  where  missing  from this  story  but  on my  wattpad   https://www.wattpad.com/598945892-leea%27s-adventure-author-note : 

                                                                                                 

                                                                                                      **Fate that drags me around !!**

Inigo and Leea were about to talk to the carriage driver when a courier stopped her in her tracks .

"excuse me miss I have a letter for you from a man" the courier said. Leea took the letter.

_To Leea Storm-blade_

_If you want to know why you are here go to the abandoned prison, you will find what you need to know there. Don't delay or ill be gone!!_

_From a friend_

"Fuck" Leea cursed

Inigo looked over at the strange letter "what's wrong "

"We or I have to go back to an abandoned prison to meet with some fuck wit "

"well my friend I will gladly go with you " Inigo beamed

"thanks Inigo . They set out to the abandoned prison.

It was night fall when they arrived and Leea felt a chill run up and down her spine.

"you all right my friend " inigo inquired looking at her as her features began to furrow.

"yea just some fate keeps dragging me back here" she sighed shaking all thoughts from her head.

"could be a trap, don't worry I'll fight with you till the end" . Leea couldn't help but laugh because he was loyal and it could be a trap to kill her.

"lets find out how this fuck wit knows my name huh " she said pushing the door open. To be faced with a Thalmor agent .  _Fuck_

_"hello fuck wit" Inigo  greeted as Leea face palmed_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Holy hand grenade in a basket**

**Note title means things have gone to hell :)**

 

The outrage Thalmor agent yelled "How dear you, your speaking to one of the Thalmor you should address us with respect cat know what's your business here before I execute you"

Leea cut off inigo before he could speak "we have a meeting with someone who claims to be my friend ". She stepped around Inigo into view

The Thalmor Agent then grinned "its you, your Leea correct".

Leea was starting to feel uncomfortable. " Yes, now do you have information why I am here and how you know my name or should o just leave now!" she demanded. A wicked grin spread across the thalmors face.

"you're not going anywhere child, cease her and kill the cat "

"here we go again" inigo yelled stepping out with his sword drawn killing the thalmor who rushed up the stairs .

The thalmor who originally spoke started to move towards Leea  _Fuck, fuck , fuck_  was all she could think

She drew her dagger. As the thalmor raised his hands

"we want you alive, however that doesn't mean unharmed if necessary" he chuckled getting ready to hit Leea with who knows what kind of spell. Leea charged and managed to stab him in his casting hand , distracting him for a moment. fear getting the  better of her she  ran. down into the prison.

"Fuck" she cried as she ran past Inigo. 

"Wait for me " Inigo yells in glee while slashing down thalmor who stoped to look at a woman who just keeps yelling "FUCK" with confused expressions ontheir faces 

When inigo was done killing the thalmor he looked at Leea and grinned "that was fun my friend grate plan in distracting them for me "

"yea sure" she said with a small smile. She took a few breaths while inigo looted the corpses. "well let's see if we can find any clues ".   

* * *

 

 

## Kaidan

 

**Note if you played skyrim kaiden and inigo are mods**

Inigo And Leea came across a cell with a man locked inside. He looked at them and scowled.

"when I get out of here I'll kill you all myself" he yelled.

"The Thalmor are dead, were here to help and for information" Leea stated looking at his injuries though the bars. "but information can wait we best get you healed"

"wait who are you, " Kaidan demanded. He then looked near the stairs where a dead thalmor agent laid dead. "your not with the thalmor are you!?,Quick get me out of here before more come "

"no were not thalmor as you can see" Leea gestured to the body "why are you in here anyway"

"the thalmor invited me to high tea what do you think" he growled. Leea glowerd back crossing her arms.

"I'm just making sure we can trust you, that you're not a broken pet of theirs "

He sighs " I don't know they ambushed me outside of falkreath"

"there's got to be more to it then that" She pressed

"choking on my own blood and you want my life story " he growled out in pain "they just asked me about the blades and ...I had a sword please just help me out of here" sounding desperate.

"don't worry I'll set you free just don't try to kill me Kay"

"you're a life-saver. I think I saw a key over on that table there" . Inigo grabbed the key and unlocked the door putting him between the man and Leea.

"something wrong " she said looking at Inigo.

"I smell High elf" He looked at the man with suspicious eyes

"that will be Cyerlian and his higher ups they don't come down for anything but I over heard a few things you help me get my sword from them and I'll give you the information I know"

"your injured, You cant fight" Leea exclaimed

"I have a potion" inigo stated tossing it at the man.

"ah a bottle of miracle, that's the stuff " Leea couldn't believe how fast the healing potion worked he had wounds every were but now they're gone.

The man was the first one charging down the tunnel with Inigo in tow "shit" she cursed to her self

The high elf and his friends were slaughtered in minutes,

"that son of a bitch had it coming" exclaimed the man "I can't thank you enough , you dint have to help me "

"how about the information then " Leea asked.

The man sighed all right "Their looking for a girl said to escaped from here named Leea Storm-blade, Apparently one of their successful summing's from another world sound bad if you ask me all the other girls they summoned are dead but that one was a successes. New weapon they called it, that's all I know"

"isn't that your name my friend" Inigo said questioningly, With Leea blinking very fast.

"uh huh" was all she could come out with while her face paled. The man looked at her with sear disbelief then laughed.

"you , you're the girl their after" he stated thoughtfully

"so why did you want that sword so badly friend " inigo asked diverting attention away from Leea.

"The thalmor wanted it and they should not have what they want" his eyes glanced back at Leea. "as for the story behind it that's a mystery to me. It belonged to my mother I never knew her but this was my only clue to find her or find out who she was" he looked at Leea who was gaining her focus back "Listen Leea...."

"Inigo" inigo piped in

"Inigo , I owe you my life, and I'm not a man comfortable being in debt . If you have need of me , I'd be glad to fight alongside you till that debt is repaid !"

"I have one question how did you get mixed up with the thalmor"

"aye, guess I owe you that. I'd been trying to cross the border to the pale pass; in the meantime I'd been picking up bounty contracts to keep some coin in my pockets. Must have drawn too much attention to myself. I'd been camping by the lake when they ambushed me. It seems the thalmor don't' need much evidence to bring in a suspect" he sighed

"go on with your tale " inigo pushed

"they took one look at the sword, decided I'd be a good target and interrogated me here"

"weren't you scared" Leea asked with sorrow in her voice

"brynjar used to say, if you're not a little afraid, you're not understanding the situation. Fear I can deal with easy enough" he commented while looking at the nervous look on Leea's face. "but there was a moment or two where I started to think it really would be the end for me. They would never let me go no matter what I told them , and I guess the same would of happened to you" looking directly at Leea . "you've faced down Mortality too; perhaps you know the feeling?"

"More then you know " Leea Whispered only just loud enough for both men to hear.

"Apologies. I didn't mean t prod old wounds, but after what happened your still standing "

"the thalmor will probably come after us again you know" Leea whimpered

"don't , worry my friend will be there with you to fight them off isn't that right..."

"kaidan, and probably and I'll be ready for them, Live and learn right?" he asked questioningly towards Leea who slightly pulled back" I 'll protect you as I have said the thalmor shouldn't get what they want alright"

Her voice barely above a whisper, "alright but we should probably go"

Kaidan and Inigo followed her out while inigo offered her a comforting smile.


	10. On the road to Windhelm

# On the road to Windhelm

* * *

* * *

Inigo and Leea traveled a the front while kaiden guarded their rear .

“so your not from this world?” inigo questioned

“no I’m not I’m from a planet called earth, and this…”she gestured to the land around her “is just a game”. Kaiden quietly listened at the back to her.

“Am I in this game “

“yea inigo your in the game as a mod him too” she carefully gestured at kaiden whose brows furrowed.

“how much do you know about this world then ?” he asked with a serious tone.

“a lot but I don’t know if I could tell you without bad shit happening  maybe like a time paradox’s never mind just know bad stuff might happen so I won’t tell you to keep you guys as safe as possible”. She answered thoughtfully

“Very well where are we heading “ Kaiden asked.

“some where my fleas will commit suicide yes Leea”

Suddenly a big cat attacked knocking Inigo to the ground  Leea pulled out the sword  and slashed the cat while kaiden looked impressed. She hadn’t stopped slashing the  cat when inigo grabbed her arm

“The big bad kitty is dead know” inigo chuckled as Leea hugged him. Kaiden shifted from one foot to another not knowing what to do here. However the question was forgotten with the warmth of the land.

They traveled for a couple of  hours till the snow was thick on the ground  swirling around windhelm stables.


	11. Windhelm

# Windhelm

* * *

* * *

Windhelm the place Inigo fleas go to commit suicide. 

As Leea , Inigo and Kaiden  entered the city

“Okay lets fined  Niranye” Leea stated

Inigo grumbles “the sooner we leave the better” 

“Don’t like  Wildhem, did you know this was built by Ysgramor himself? Just a hint to what the cities of Atmora  must have looked like” he said amused  with his knowledge.

“Windhelm is  miserable beyond measure. My fleas say they are near suicide” Inigo complained to Leea.

“Thanks for the history lesson Kaiden but we best get moving” Leea stated

It  was a Cold dark night. A Nord was screaming insults at elves in the streets, “ right to the corner club “ will get answers their or we go to candle hearth hall for night rest? “ she asked questioningly to the boys.

“candle hearth”  said kaiden 

Inigo  crossed his arms “corner club, less racist Nords”  they both looked at Leea.

Leea  sighed” I’m with Inigo on this one the quicker we  find Niranya the  quicker we leave !”


	12. Corner club

# Corner club

* * *

* * *

#  _****_

 

Leea , Kaiden and Inigo entered the New Gneiss’s Corner club to find the elves staring at them for a few moments before blundering back into their own conversations.

Niranya was in the inn talking to the barkeep, then proceeded to move across to the table in the corner when Leea stopped her in her tracks

“were here for Grelka’s package” keeping her tone flat

“I have no Idea what you’re speaking of ”

“Bullshit” Leea cut across , “you can’t lie for toffee and I suggest you stop trying to” she growled . Kaiden and Inigo looked on at the conversation taking place.

 

“fine take it “she sighed throwing a small bag at Leea . Leea stomach rumbled.

 

“how about we get something to eat and head out yea?” Leea asked. Both men nodded. Kaiden paid for the food before any of the others could even protest and while inigo grabbed a table for the three of them.

 

Kaiden moved his chair close to Leea and watched Laugh and talk about something with inigo . It wasn’t until Inigo waved a hand in front of is face that he realised he phased out on them.

 

“food here my friend, are you not hungry” inigo asked with a cheery disposition

 

“aye, I am I was just thinking “ he replied, then hastily ate his food.

 

“We can see that, what were out thinking about “ Leea inquired

 

“its nothing “ he answered too quickly that Leea and Inigo raised their eyebrow’s giving one another he’s acting wired glances .

 

"so what do you guys want to do after helping Grelka" Leea asked

 

"where ever you want to go i will follow" inigo stated with a beaming smile and Kaiden just nodded.

 

"helpful" she smirked

 

"glad to be of assistance" replied inigo . Kaiden rolled his eyes and Leea couldn't help but laugh. "am i missing a joke " he asked worryingly .

 

"its alright Inigo " she leaned over and gave the big blue cat a hug. while kaiden was back staring at her .

 

"is every thing okay kaiden your looking at me   like a complete wirdo"

 

He responded hastily "its nothing ". getting a raised eyebrow of of Leea “ So shouldn't we get off don’t want to let this Grelka wait “ Kaiden added. Both inigo and Leea sighed. Picked up there bags and walked out the inn. “She’s beautiful ” he whispered lowly to himself however Inigo heard and was grinning all the way to the carriage.  

“


	13. Back at Riften

# Back at Riften

* * *

* * *

It was still night time when they all arrived, and sat down in the bee and barb. Brynjolf eye brow raised at the new addition to her group giving him causal glances over . Leea watched Brynjolf curiously and then a thought popped into her head; whose watching the watchers. She spotted Sapphire watching Brynjolf and them and when her eyes met Leea's she smirked and gave a nod off her head. What the all Leea could think . Leea shook her head and then noticed their was more than just Sapphire and Brynjolf in the Inn to night , there was the rough tussled brown hair rouge named Ren and then there was Garret . Two other mods and if she recalled correctly they were very deadly indeed . Leea felt uncomfortable and shifted slightly in her chair when Kaiden grabbed her hand.

"No need to worry any cut purse tries to snatch away your purse I'll take their hands away m'self as trophies " he chuckled lightly.

"you think its that bad huh?" she said while glaring at Sapphire who was smirking at her unease.

"aye Riften is home to the thieves guild and many of their so called associates, its Skyrims worst kept secret" he imparted.

"don't worry Leea, the thieves guild or only bad for stupid people well that's what I believe " inigo added as Brynjolf walked up. Catching Leea's attention .

"well I guess I must be stupid then " she grumbled lowly "

"don't speak so harshly about yourself my friend" Leaving Kaiden confused as he dint hear what she said.

"I believe I owe you two a drink" Brynjolf stated.

While Leea groaned. " excuse me I need some air" she said looking at kaiden and Inigo not wanting to deal with Brynjolf .

"need anyone to come with you" inigo inquired. She just shook her head . She was outside looking over the railing when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head to see maul standing there with a bottle of mead. She smiled at him took the bottle and placed it on the railing not having the heart to tell him that she dosen't like mead she saw Grelka at the stall and she had the supplies in her bag to give to her.

"excuse me one sec maul "she blurted out running over to Grelka and handing her the supplies which she got Armour and gold in return "

"thank you friends are so hard to find " was all Maul heard.

"sorry about that " she apologized "Is there something you want" as she drummed her finger tips along the railing .

"I was just wondering if you gave any thought to Brynjolf's request" he enquired

"so that's what you want , Brynjolf's got you being a lacky huh? Well I'm not interested he's a womanizer and thief. everyone knows it " she sighed out

"I'm no ones lacky girly, I'm just interested on watching the Black-briers and that's that. "

"then why you hassling me I'm no threat " she growled feeling threatened

"good question "he growled back and walked of.

"you really have a way with people" a bald headed man stated. "Delvin but you never leave the ragged flagon" she gasped...


	14. Delvin and darkness

# Delvin and darkness

Delvin moved next to Leea ,"now then love, how about you tell me how you know bout that " keeping his voice low.

"I heard it around town" she lied as Delvin raised his eyebrow at her and his face becoming more unreadable.

His tone stayed flat and low. "Lyin' to my face isn't gonna win you any favors with me, I can promise you that. So try the truth this time" .

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you". Backing up slightly to keep space between her and Delvin. But Delvin hand caught her around her wrist.

"Try us lass ". She hadn't heard Brynjolf leave the inn but now he was stood directly behind her.

"ah Bryn, how's are friends doing" as he nodded to the inn. Brynjolf just smiled and gave a nod to Delvin. Leea looked directly at Brynjolf as his smile grew.

"What did you do" she said pulling her hand away and ran toward the inn.

Inigo and Kaiden was nowhere to be found. "I'm afraid they're tied up at the moment" Brynolf chuckled while walking towards her "but don't worry they told us what we needed to know, however lass I'm sure we can come to an arrangement " . Leea slapped him.

"ass whole give me back my friends" she growled .

"Definitely a fiery one " Delvin commented as Brynjolf glared at her.

 

"what do you want" she yelled . getting looks from passers-by who diverted their gaze minuet they saw the armour Delvin was wearing.

 

"well that all depends on you" he chuckled as Delvin removed a dart from his pocket and stabbed Leea in her arm. then darkness flooded her vision  as she collapsed to the ground.

"she's a pretty one I give you that" Delvin commented looking at the  unconscious  girl

"aye , but she be useful as she has no past here" he said while picking her up carefully.

"what ya mean lad" Delvin looked curiously at him.

"the other two sang like canneries,.... brought here by magic they said guess your drug works  Delvin"

"You doubted abilities" Delvin chuckled.

"never"


	15. Cistern

# Cistern

* * *

* * *

 

Leea woke with  bound hands , feet . And a gag in her mouth , she  was sat on the  cold  hard  stone  floor  she  could  see inigo and Kaiden  both looking  really pissed off. there were training dummies and  chest around by the looks of things they were in the  training room. Sapphire was there looking board  at her nails . the minuet she  saw Leea awake  she  smirked.

“hey bryn Sleeping Beauty awake” Sapphire yelled  out. Brynjolf  came in in black leather  instead of  his  noble man’s outfit.

“good to see your  awake “ giving  sapphire the  nod to leave but 

Sapphire shook her head and  chuckled out “got  to watch this “  

“fine” Brynjolf  replied . he then sat  down in fount of Leea . who could only glear and  growl with the  gag on. “now then  that arrangement I was offering you for  your  friends , Well you  three get  to leave but only after two conditions” he looked at her to make sure she  was listening , he fire  Sapphire was talking about was flickering through her  eyes. _By the nine  I could stair at her all day ._ ”well the  deal is  this  lass you join the  thieves guild and  do the  jobs  we request and  you get to leave, however  refusal  keeps you trapped her and  one of  your  friend  how  shall I put it  goes  missing permanently” he bluffed  hopping that  she  would  take the offer  otherwise Mercer wants him to dumb them back on the streets as making people go missing  is  too expensive for the  guild at the  moment. He  realised she  still had  the  gag on  and  when to move it off her  so she  could  answer . 

Leea spit I his face. “you are a fucking ass whole “ she  screamed at the top of her lungs.  The rest of the cistern suddenly got very quiet and then a hearty laugh was at  the  door.

“Delvin this  isn’t  funny “ said  sapphire  trying  not  to laugh. Brynjolf  ignored the  other two.

“so is  that a yes lass or shall I get Delvin here to take  care of your  friends”.

She  growled at him. “touch my friends  and I will fucking kill you”

“its  a yes or  a no answer love” his  voice  now  harsh. Nodding to Delvin as he  moved closer to Inigo with a Knife out.

“you fucking ass whole” as Delvin put the blade to inigo throat, “Fine , yes  but if  you  dare lay a hand on my friends I will kill you” she screamed louder .

“good  now  to business lass. I need you to steal Madesi, ring and plant it on Brand-Shei's  without getting caught, I’ll provide the  distraction  you get caught  and  there will be consequences” as he gestured at her  friends bluffing mostly. “ill untie  you in the morning  now get some rest”. With that he  left.


	16. The arrangement

# The arrangement

* * *

* * *

Tonillia untied the fiery red  head while  viper stood guard .  “What about my friends” Leea asked

“not until the  jobs done “ said  Brynjolf as  he walked  in. “need to know your committed”

“Too think I use to feel sorry for  you people “ she  grumbled lowly.

“what was  that lass”  he smirked. _She’ll like us eventually_ Brynjolf believed. 

“how am I supposed to  open a lock when I don’t know  how  I’m not a trained  thief  nor have I done any work relating  to it” Leea complained bitterly

“Read this guide  but the rest is up to you lass, and I would work it out as its your friends on the line “

_______________________________________________________________________________

  1. _insert Tension Wrench into the Bottom of Key Hole and Apply Slight Pressure. ..._
  2. _Insert Pick at Top of Lock. ..._
  3. _While Applying Slight Torque to Your Wrench, Scrub Your Pick Back and Forth in the Key Hole. ..._
  4. _Repeat Until All the Pins Set._



__________________________________________________________________________________

Brynjolf  walked her out of the  ragged flagon and  up to the marketplace not knowing that she  knew the secrete entrance from the  times  she played  them and  was pulled in by his  voice and  arrogance on how people earn their  coin.

“right now  go look like  your  browsing , lass” as he set his bottle up on his stall. “and I’ll provide the distraction “

Leea walked round to Madesi stall looking at the jewellery. As Brynjolf began gathering people’s attention on his miracle cures . One everyone was distracted Leea used  her Wrench to pry the nails off of the sliding door as she  slid the strong box  out. And undid the  screws  with the flat edge to the  wrench, as  she didn’t  want  to try  and  pick the  lock  as she  didn’t  want  to get caught  and  this  was  quicker  especially  when  her  friends  lives  hang in the balance . she  manage  to  get  the  ring  out and  return the  box, she left the  door  off  and  walked  round pretending  she  was listening  to  Brynjolf  miracle falmer blood.  She  saw Bran-shay was asking  questions  and  lent over   and plopped  the  ring  into his pocket .  without him noticing  she  walked  off   to  the bridge  and sat down.

 waiting for  the  lass  to  give a  signal that  she  finished  but  she  just walked off  _did  she  do the  job or  not ?? Did I miss judge  her, would  she leave her  friends  to  die._ He worried .

He finished  his  ruse  then looked  around for  her  heading  towards  the  gate  where  maul and  viper was waiting  just  in case  she  ran . He walked  straight  past her not  noticing  she  was  there  as  she  was  sat  on the  bench  with  her  hands  wrapped  around her legs  felling  sick about  what  she  had  done  and  the  fact she  felt  _useless_. She  _knew the  thieves  guild  where  trying  to  survive  but  why  do  this  , I  just  want  to  go  home_ she  thought . Maul nodded to Brnyjolf and gestured at the  girl who was huddled up on the  bench . Brynjolf  sighed . and  walked over .

“are you alright lass” he asked  sounding  concerned

“what do you care jobs  done, can me and  my friends go now”

“ you’re apart of us  know  so I care” she  huffed in response. I tell you what if  you  deal with the deadbeats  and ill let  you leave  the  guild  with your  friends  but if  you want to stay around lass then “

“I don’t “ she lifted her head  to show pure anger  “not after what you did to Inigo and kaiden and  me”

“what if I square it  with your  friend s will you reconsider”  sounding  desperate

“will see”. She  got up to deal with the  dead beets

“where you off lass”

“deadbeats “ was all she  replied


	17. Choices

_Choices_

* * *

* * *

 

Brynjolf  was sat in the Ragged flagon talking to Inigo and Kaiden, Turns out  Vex  had  turned inigo away even though he is talented, Hmm maybe I should speak with vex  about  it  Brynjolf pondered to him self. Kaiden how  ever was good in a scrap not  so much at sneaking .

“so I’ve spoken to the  lass, and I was wondering if  you too would  join the  guild” he beamed

Kaidens voice was low and dangerous  “Why would we, you’re the  bastard who kidnaped us  and threatened us”. Inigo kept  quiet in thought.

“Well your low on coin and  my organization pays  lad, we also look after our  own” stated Brynjolf

inigo looked at Kaiden then tilted his head, “They are beneficial, however maybe  we should wait for  Leea then decided”. Kaiden nodded and brynjolf  sighed knowing he’ll need to win over  Inigo and Kaiden  to get the lass to join. He  waved at vekel to get the  boys  drinks  and  food.

A couple of minuets later she arrived with the  three pouches of  coin . Feeling a little bit  better after she threatened Helga too tell all of  Riften that she was a prostitute. She didn’t mind prostitutes however Helga was a different story she  rather  push her off a cliff than talk to that woman again.

She saw inigo and Kaiden sitting with food and  drink in fount of them. While  kaiden was eying it suspiciously .Inigo  was  eating the  food. Brynjolf  was sat with them smiling at Inigo.

She walked  past Dirge who really just looked  board as he mumbled. “don’t cause any trouble”

“ah my friend, Kaidan and I have  saved  some food  for  you , well he docent appear  to eat  much”  Leea nodded at inigo while dumping the pouches in front of  Brynjolf .

“colour me impr…” . he  did not get  to finish as  she  shut  him down with a glare.

“One if you say Colour me impressed lass ill stab you with a dagger, two stay the hell away from my friends and lets get another thing strait you only want us because your guild is falling apart and you seem  not to  be able to do a job but kidnapping you got  down to a  T” she growled

“feel better lass” Brynjolf  said  with a smirk. “have you decided then on my offer”

Leea looked a Kaiden and then at Inigo . “its up to them if  we join or  not as I find you annoying”

Kaiden looked at Inigo , Inigo really wanted to join it was written on his  face.

Kaiden piped up “only if we can stop any time we want” Brynjolf  moved this over  but  vex cut  him off as she  had  seen Leea arrive back with the coin .

“agreed, right Brynjolf”. Brynjolf nodded .


	18. Golden glow

# Golden Glow

* * *

* * *

“well Mercer Frey a  delight  “ Leea couldn’t  say  with a  straight  face

“he growls  more  than you do”  Inigo  pointed out . 

“well I’m a  grumbly person what’s  his  excuse” she chuckled

“maybe he’s got a bee in his bonnet”   Kaiden chuckled  with the image  of Mercer Frey in  a Bonnet .

“dam bees” Inigo laughed  louder getting the  attention of  the  guild.

“shhhh” Leea  Whispered loud enough  for  everyone  in the near vicinity  to her  almost as if  she  was  drunk person who doesn’t know how  to  control their  volume. Leaving  Brynjolf: _What the hell have I gotten myself into, God  dam it why dose Mercer have  to send  me  with the lasses group._  He let  out a sigh to go give the information to the lass but they had  already headed into the Ragged flagon.  laughing about  bees was all he  caught of their convocation.

They were  still laughing in the ragged flagon as  Leea and Inigo  went  to get their  new Armour, Kaiden however  preferred his  own. 

Tonilia looked at the laughing pair and  then looked behind them at Kaiden then  at Brynjolf and  Smirked.

“so you’re  the  new  recruits ,  Welcome to the family , I’m the  fence around here, Here’s  your armour you only get one  free set so  don’t  lose it   “.

“thanks” Leea  said before  see could  do  here  hole  ill get  Dirge  to  put  you in  the  drink line.

“lets  go  get  the  bees “ Inigo cheered  getting  a vicious look  from vex, a laugh from kaiden and Leea , and delving he  couldn’t look more amused if  he  tried at  seeing  Brynjolf  face  drop at how fast they  rush around  the  joint . Brynjolf  literally had  to  step in  front of inigo to stop the  group moving  as he  placed a hand on the  cats  shoulder.

“hold a moment lad , one I’m going  with you To mercer said  come  to me for the  details  and  you failed  to  do that “ Leea  cut across the tired  sounding  Brynjolf 

“he  said  you will provided us with  the  details, not  that we  have  to  go  straight  to you “ She  chuckled at  seeing  his  face  turn  to  annoyed  from a  depressed state.

“look here lass I have to  go  with you and  your  group,  and I’m the  not  the whelp here you and  your  friends  are, so  you will listen and  will  leave  when I say”

“sorry Bryn But  we’ve  got important  things  to do , so  catch up or get left behind “ she  chuckled  grabbing inigo  hand  pulling him  towards the  exit  with kaiden in pursuit and a very confused Brynjolf left behind .  He looked at  Delvin with his  mouth open  and a raised hand but nothing  came out  leaving vex and  Delivn  plus  the  rest of the flagon laughing.

“I hope she stays  with us  for a very  long  time “ vex chuckled .

“Bin awhile since some  a recruit  stopped  you in your  tracks “  Delivn heartily laughed  out    “great little  fire  spit  that  one, Know  off you pop before  she  completes hat mission without  you”

Brynjolf  snorted then moved off after her  little  group.

 

“so  who  says  we  should” Making  air  bunny quotes  with  both hands “the  rowing  boat  down the path” both Inigo and Kaiden nodded. However  Brynjolf   was  not  there  yet and  none of them bothered  to tell here  to  wait. Kaiden and  inigo  got  into the  boat  first  holding up a hand  for Leea to  come  across, taking  kaiden hand  she  tripped  on her way into the  boat   ending  up  face  first into  his  metal armour  chest. Grunting  she   went  and  sat  down in the  boat while inigo  rowed  it  to where  she  pointed  to.

 They  climbed  the  rocks  near  golden glows  back  door  hmmm “so who’s  good  at picking  locks “

Inigo smiled  and moved  quickly to  pick the  doors lock . “Easy as pie” both kaiden and Leea raised  their eyebrow’s.  “well maybe I’ll teach you friends”

Kaiden entered first with Leea then inigo  following on behind .  Leea Headed upstairs   getting  a hiss from Inigo .

“we need the  key  and theirs  a gold bee statue Delvin will want” she  stated  both boys  nodded and  shrugged . inigo snuck in for  the  bee  statue  as Kaiden  Knocked  out  Aringoth and  took the  key  Most of  the mercenaries  were unconscious  or dead . “guess we  don’t need to be quiet “ Leea  nervously chuckled

They moved  quickly and  quietly across  and back down stairs  when Leea was grabed by a mercenary. “hello pretty what are  you doing here” the  Merc  Leered.  The  Mers hand slid  down to the entrance of here leather  armour as  she  tried to get  free Inigo pulled  Kaiden back as  not  to be seen  when  they  heard a clunk . There was an annoyed red headed brute.

“Brynjolf “ Leea gasped. Brynjolf looked at her and the relief that had  flicked  across Leea face and his anger dissipated. _she’s beautiful_  was all he could think.

The  four of them finished up the  golden glow  job and  returned to the Ragged flagon for  a  drink without  either of them saying a word further .


	19. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter before new follower

# Drinking

* * *

* * *

Brynjolf  of  went off to tell Merer the good news about the job.  Where  Inigo and Kaiden grabbed a table on the deck end . Were Leea  was talking to Delvin.

“so  how  much for  this ” she  asked  getting  the  statue  out the  bag

“do I look like a…… Well, well. I was looking for this little beauty. If you happen across any other unusual trinkets like this, be sure and bring them to me. I promise it'll be worth the effort."   I’ll give ye 5 hundred “  . Leea Tilted her head  to the  side  okay 500 hundred and  you buy the  drinks  for all those  involved tonight .

“your quite  the little negotiator,  we have a deal. Ill go get your  coin and  pop this  beauty away  “ Leea chuckled  at Delvins comment

 

Brynjolf  went  past  a smiling  Delvin  who had a  golden bee statue in  his hands.  He came in to  the  flagon where the lass  was sitting  across  from Inigo smiling  and talking about  something and Kaiden just lent back in the  chair listening . Brynjolf looked  at his  usal  table then at thiers trying to decide weather or  not he  should  sit  with them.

“vex “Leea called out. Vex looked at  Leea and  shook her head.

“come on im the  only girl at this  table , plus  we  can sort out a job  while  you’re here” vex  gave a sigh and  took the  spear  seat. Brynjolf  being  nosey  decided to  drag a  chair over  to their table and just  sit  their listening.

“so what jobs it  going  to be  then” vex questioned.

“how about a sweep job” Leea  asked  her  little  group  who nodded. “Brynjolf  you in on this  one or  got  better things  to do “  her  voice  seemingly less hostile .

“sorry lass mercer has  something for  me  to do” sounding tired . 

“your loss “  her  tone  going back to its  sharpness.  Delvin arrived  back ordered mead and  wine for every one . “hey  Delvin a numbers  job  will do  us “

 

They  spent all night  drinking to the  point Leea  thought she  was  fine  but inigo was laughing at  the  sloshed  words  coming  out  of  her  mouth.

“best  get  you  to bed “ kaiden  whispered  softly  to  her. While  putting  an  arm  around  her shoulders.

“I cans  get there my elf “ she’s slurred , Kaiden step  back allowing her  some  room  as  she  stumbled  forward Brynjolf  moved  to  catch her .

“ill take  the  lass to bed  its  on  the  way  to mine “ his  voice  sounding clearer then the rest .  Kaiden  nodded.

“huh  idz don’t  need  you, your  mean” Leea  Slurred   out.

Brynjolf  chuckled  “sorry  princess but  you  can barely  stand “

After brynjolf  deposited  her off after a  few  false  stars  of  actually trying to get her  to fall asleep  he  collapsed  in his  bed. _Why  cant I get the lass to just like me , ah  well delving will be surprised  at the  tab  shes  a light  weight  he_ thought .


	20. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive worked out how to put pictures in yay

 

**The morning  after**

* * *

 

 

"time  to  wake  up mt  friend" inigo  gently  shaking her shoulder, getting  grumblings from Leea 

"I dont  want  to and  some  arss jack left me  in my Armour " 

"that  would  be  me  lass"  Brynjolf  chuckled  Looking  at  Leea  on the  bed  giving  him a furious glare with an adorable  bed  head look going  on. "I've got  a  job  fr  you lass, well maven  has  and she  wants  to see you  right  away"

"grate ,  but will I come out of there alive or  will she?" sighing Leea  "  what  dose  she  want anyway  and  dont  tell me  its  another  job to  do with Bees or  mead  " Leea  grumbled

"That's between you and Maven and I prefer to keep it that way. Just keep your ears open and your mouth shut and you'll do fine."Brynjolf  chuckled  as  she  threw her  face  back into the  pillow.  

After a lot  of  growling  and  complaints  they  managed  to  shift Leea  from the  bed and  boy  was  she  grumpy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

She  stomped into the  Bee and  Bar past Sapphire and  Ren wolf  as  she  stomped  up stairs  muttering  insults  under her breath.  as  confused  and amused patrons  behind  her, poor   Inigo  and Kaiden were trying  to  keep  up  with her. Ren  just  watch her mutter and  curse  at every thing  around  her  as  he  put  a  hand on Inigo  shoulder.      

"mind  if  i  tag  along " Ren asked inigo.  Inigo  just  nodded  trying  to  keep  up  with  Leea.

"Ah so your  the  one  the  guild " sent  as a grumpy Leea stood in front of  her .

"how  about  we  skip  the  conversation  and  you just  tell me  what the job is"

" Fire  Brant  aren't  you , well  its  about  time  brynjolf  sent  me   some  one  with business scene" she Looked  Leea  up  and  down  Head  to the  bannered Mare in Whiterun Mallus Maccius will fill you in on the  Details. Leea  just  turned  around  and  walked  away  trying  not  to  call maven a  self  adsorbed  bitch.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Inigo  gestured  at  the  new  thief  Ren, "hes   asked to come  along and  i  nodded is  that  alright  with  you"  he  questioned looking at  Leea. 

 

 

"its  alright Inigo  the  more  the  merrier just  don't  ask  maven to  come  along unless were  throwing her  off a  cliff" she growled

"this  is  going  to be  fun " Ren exclaimed, Leaving  poor  kaiden to shake  his head  at the  whole  affair.  


	21. Carriage ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and did i say im evil, note been a while due to re fixing skyrim :)

# Carriage ride

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The  Carriage  ride  was  quite  until  a dragon flew over their  heads  and landed up the road, _Shit._

The  carriage  driver  stopped  and   bailed out, Inigo grabbed Leea’s hand  and  pulled  her out the  carriage to a  deep ditch. Kaiden and Ren dived off to the  side  as  well.

“What  about  the  horses” Leea squeaked. Inigo  looked  at Leea shear panic on her  face  but  not for her  for  a horse, he  sighed  dived out  from the  ditch  from  where  he  had  pulled  her  to.  He  sliced  at the  rains in a mad  dash,  so that  the  horses  could  run.

 The  dragons  fire  blew out  down the  road towards inigo.

“Inigo” Leea screamed . Kaiden put  a  hand  round  Leea  to  stop her  from running out and a  hand  across her mouth so that she  does  not  draw the  creatures  attention. _Inigo. Inigo please be alright_ was all Leea could think .


	22. Inigo the brave

# Inigo the brave

* * *

* * *

 

The  dragon roared at the  sky  and  flew away interested in a noise  away  from there.

Kaiden let  go of Leea .  “ Inigo” she  cried trying to find his  body, hoping he’s Allright. Kaiden and Ren split up to help search.

“dam scaly lizards” Inigo coughed  rolling out from underneath the charcoal carriage.

“inigo “ Leea yelled in relief while diving into a hug  “your all right” she cried with tears rolling down her cheeks 

“just my flee’s and some singed fur, my friend no need to worry” . Kaiden slammed his hand down on inigo shoulder smileing in relief.

“your crazier than any man i know” Kaiden chuckled in relief

“my carriage “ cried the Carriage driver. Leea gave the  man a sympathetic look.  _The charcoal  carriage was never  going  to be  sturdy  enough  to carry people again and  thank  the  gods it  dint  fall on poor  inigo._

 _“_ we will have to head on foot  to whiterun now” Kaiden stated  getting  grumbles  and  sighs  from  the lot  of  them.

“were  closer to helgen” announced the Carriage driver.

They arrived at  helgen in less time  than Leea thought  it  would  carrying what they  could  and leaving what  they could not behind.  Leea stomach sank as  she  smelled the  smoke.

“what on earth happened here” kaiden asked  to no one in particular .

Suddenly a  grate  black  winged  beast of  a dragon took of in the  direction of  whiterun .

“What on earth was that” the carriage  driver  cried  in a  state  of  shock  and  denial “it cant be  a dragon , there all gone , there just  stories” . the  man dropped  to  his knees and curled in on himself while inigo moved over  to the man and  started to  rubbing his  back .

Leea moved around the  ruins to  find a journal next to a  cremated corpse.  She  read  it knowing  already what  she  fined  inside and  sighed.

“we need  to warn River-wood” Kaiden  spoke  braking  Leea  from  her  down spiralling  thoughts  as  she  had been  staring  at  the  body and her  fists began to tighten .

“then what , hmm  go face  a dragon , go to certain death i  don’t  think you  noticed  but this  is  an entire town and they couldn’t  stop  it  so how the  hell is warning people  going  to make  that  much of  a  god  dam  difference” Leea  screamed  at Kaiden getting inigo  and  and the  frightened driver staring at her. Kaiden walked over  and  encased her in a hug . Her tears began to fall knowing that they cannot  just walk away and  knowing that   no matter who  turns  out  to be the  dragon-born there’s  going  to be  death and  sadness.

“its going to be alright “ Kaiden whispered keeping her tight against his  chest as if  he  could defend her from the  world and  the monsters it  holds . Leea began to  yawn feeling  tired and  upset .

“if  you  want i  will be  willing  to carry  you  to  river-wood  if  you need to rest” Kaiden asked.

“I’ll be  fine” folding her  arms  to  show  she was  going  to be  stubborn on this. “if  anyone  needs carrying  its the  carriage  driver  he  seems  to be  to  pale  to  move “. Inigo  gave  the  wafer of  a man  a  piggy back ride.

“shall we  go” Inigo inquired.  


	23. Riverwood

# River-wood

* * *

* * *

 

“i saw a dragon, why won’t anyone believe  me “ cried an old  woman .

“no one needs to hear  your  tall tales “ Sven hissed at the  woman .

“excuse me but  we saw a dragon  too, scaly  it  was” Inigo protested  on behalf of the  woman

“i  told  you “ the  old  woman  squeaked

A shocked  expression crossed  Sven’s face “well you best  tell the  jarl in White-run then “ 

Leea stepped around  kaiden interrupting  Sven  “we will but  we need bed  and  board  for the  night  and  a safe  place  for  our friend here  his  carriage kind  of  was  made  charcoal by  a  dragon “ . Sven’s jaw  dropped, looking  at the pale  man Inigo was still carrying around and  then back to  Leea and  pointed  at  the  in  with  his  mouth  flapping  like  a  goldfish  trying to make  sound  but  none would  arrive. The group made  it past  Sven  and walked  over  to the  Inn.

“welcome, come  by the  fire and  get  the  cold  out” the Innkeeper  Orgnar said with a  cheery voice.

Kaiden  walked  over  to  the  innkeeper  in a  couple  of  strides making people  in the place  nervous  as inigo Let  the  carriage driver  off of  his  back and  down to a  bench.

“got  any rooms left and  some  grub” Kaiden grumbled  trying  to  stay  awake, then looked  back at Leea  who was  talking  to the  newcomer that  Inigo invited  along. _Dam cat ,he  better  not  get any ideas with my  girl, what am  I thinking I  sound  like  a bandit she’s  not property._ He  sighed looking  back at  the innkeeper  who  gestured  at two rooms  and that he had  soup on , Kaiden tossed over his  coin  pouch as he  decided  he  was  too tired  to  count out  the  correct amount. Looking  back at  Leea, _how  does  she  have so much energy_.  They all seated themselves  at  the  bench near the  door  as  Inigo  read his  story of  inigo the  brave. Kaiden wasn’t really listening as  he  fell asleep into his  bowl of food.

When  a man burst through the  door yelling “the  river wood traders  been  robbed” . Leea  chucked at the  state of  Kaidens face as  he  had  food  dripping  from it  trying  to ready  himself  for battle. Leea sighed after he  furiously wiped  his  face.

“looks like we’re off to bleak falls barrow”  she  sighed heavily “lets  get  some  sleep tomorrows  going to be  busy”. The  group  nodded . While  delphine watched the  group with suspicious eyes the  boys  took the  one room  and Leea  was left  with the  other.


	24. Dagger or the bow ? that is the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late chapters people i have been fixing my skyrim and interwebs

# Dagger or the bow ? that is the question

* * *

* * *

# ____________________________________

Inigo went to wake Leea up while Ren and Kaiden were talking about plans.

“I say she  should learn how to use a bow  it  will keep her at a safe distance”  Kaiden argues.  While Leea  stubbles out  the inn with her stuff looking  like  she  was dragged through a hedge backwards  with a slice of bread in her mouth  grunting a morning  at them.  Kaiden Blinked as her hair is usually tied back or in a plat, dumping her bag on the floor she looked at Kaiden who was staring at her in complete bewilderment.

“What?” She growled. Inigo moved across and smoothed out her hair with his claws. She hissed at him then his claw hit a knot.

“Sorry, my friend I was just fixing your hair” he smiled gently at her.

“Thanks Inigo” she sighed. “I need a hair brush” she said to herself. Kaiden approached Leea with a serious expression across his face making her nervous.

“Would you like to learn how to use a bow or a dagger “he asked without giving any context”

“I’d like to learn both why?” she quires

“well we can’t  go up into the barrow with you only knowing how  to attack a cat with that  thing”,  he  gestured  to  the  sword that had seen better days . “It’s likely to fall apart on you and since we’re here they have bows and nice daggers at the forge over there” he nodded in the direction.

“I agree, it  does look like it is going  to fall apart”  Inigo said  while  tilting his  head  as if he  could analyse it  though the  scabbard that was slightly to tight  for it.

“So which will it be?” Ren beamed. Hopping it will be the dagger where Inigo dint mind teaching her both.

“Why can’t I learn both?” Leea asked.

As both Ren and Kaiden glowered at each other, leaving a smiling Inigo.


	25. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hopefully my writing has improved, and for those of you who are sticking to reading this story thanks :) and hugs

# Training

* * *

* * *

“Why are we spending a whole  day training when the thief is  at the barrow” Leea  complained

 “because you wanted  to learn both and  you don’t  want to end  up dead now  do you doll” answered Ren . Leea puffed  out  both her cheeks.

“fine” she  grunted . Kaiden was amused by her stance as he could just walk up and push her over without effort. She  was watching Ren,  trying to copy his  grip and  swings , she was  cursing  because  she  was  failing . _I could train her  better with a dagger myself and I’m sure Inigo could  to._ He looked at Inigo who  was  shaking his  head  too. Inigo  put  a  hand  on Leea  shoulder and  came  directly  behind her.  Taking  her soft hand and feeling  small butterflies in his  stomach. 

 

He  started showing her  how  to swipe  down and  attack with the  dagger  by  guiding her  hand. He corrected her  stance  but  it needed  a lot of work. _She slowly improving_ Inigo thought to himself while he  smiled at  his  little ball of  potential energy  (Leea). And  left her to try without a guide. She was learning much quicker  now. Ren let out a huff and  slammed his hand on the table causing her to accidentally throw  the  dagger though the air  into  a wooden post.

“why dint you tell me  my friend , you like throwing  daggers”  Inigo chuckled  as Leea face palmed knowing  it was  an accident,  _but  it was fun_ she thought  to herself  as she  retrieved the dagger and  tried  again getting the dagger to sink in the post . she  smiled  as  Ren walked over. Taking  the  dagger out  the post feeling is  weight and laughed  when he  found it  was not balanced .

Leea rose her red  eyebrow “what’s  so funny “

“you a rookie “  he laughed pointing at her then to the post “can hit  the post  without any  training and this  thing” he  laughed  holding up her dagger “its  not  even meant to be  thrown, Its  to heavy and  not  right”. She glared at  him.  “so, at Least I’m practicing  something “. Ren’s brow  furrowed his brow getting ready to yell when Inigo stepped in-between them before  anything  could  happen.

“how about we  try the  bow  now” , Looking  at Kaiden . Kaiden nodded to Inigo,

“which one of us  would  you like  to teach you “ Kaiden asked.

“how about  we take turns that way  none  of  us  get tired  out”

“ini What about me,  I’m the  one  who’s  going  to get tired here” she wined  while  gesturing to her self.

“good  it  will increase your stamina, god knows you’ll need it ” Ren  stated  coldly.

“what’s that” before she  could  finish

“how  about  you take the  first round  Inigo  while  Me and  Ren here get a drink”

 

Leea  was  doing  well with  the  bow  so  Inigo switched  back to  show her  dagger  techniques, it came up to mid day and they were about  to   go  in the  inn  for  a drink . when all of a sudden Ren came  flying out  the inn and  landed against the railing.

“say that again” Kaiden growled making  everyone outside  curious  and  scared by the  tone he  was using . Ren staggered back to his  feet.


	26. The fight

# The fight

* * *

* * *

Ren walked right up to Kaiden spewing venom and insults.

“what’s going on” Leea asked softly scared that she might provoke one of them to attack the other. Kaiden eyes glanced over to Leea and softened at the frightened expression on her face.

“it’s nothing Leea, just a conversation that got out of hand” his firm  voice answered

“Nothing !! He practically ripped my head off and for what a pathetic whore like you” he yelled walking closer to Leea.  Inigo stepped in front of Leea as if he could shield her from him. As Ren kept  moving  forward with his  fists bunched. The  whole  town  watched with shocked  and  amused expressions  on their  faces .

 

 “your wrong , Leea’s no whore”   Inigo hissed  as he  Punched Ren square In the  face. “I suggest you Leave now my friend  before I do  something I May regret”. Inigo moved his  hand to his hilt of his  ebony sword, giving Ren a look of disappointment  and  anger.

“your kicking  me out  the  group  for  that  whore , we were friends.   I was  the one  who made  sure  you had  food  and  writing materials  for  that stupid  fairy tale of  a book “ Ren spat at Inigo. Kaiden walked  up  behind him with his sword already draw.

 Kaiden growled ,“Like Inigo said leave or  we will cut you to pieces”. Ren looked at  Inigo and  then at  Kaiden and huffed and puffed then shoulder barged past Kaiden. Inigo turned and embraced Leea into his soft furry arms.

“what did I do” she whispered as a tear rolled down her check causing Inigo to hug her tighter.

“nothing my friend. Why don’t we  go to the smith and  see about throwing  daggers hmm?”  His  voice softer then a kittens  whisker.


	27. Night of unanswered questions

# Night of unanswered questions

It was about time for Leea, Inigo and Kaiden to hit the hey for a night. Ren was long gone with his stuff and Leea couldn’t help but wonder if it was all her fault. Furrowing her brows she looked at Kaiden whom had stayed quiet since the fight and has been glaring at his bowl of venison stew. _How that bastard could call her a whore, ask me to shear her she’s not mine. Not yet.  I want to find that slimy ass and bury it six foot deep._ Kaiden thought to himself while frowning at the stew.

Leea’s voice was a whisper in the gossiping inn, “Kaiden” she said a little louder.

Getting an “hmm” in response. Leea looked back down at her food and shuffled her feet underneath the table.

“Kaiden, what happened to make Ren so angry” she asked.

“Don’t worry about it “Kaiden looked up holding her gaze while Inigo watched the two of them.

“But if it’s something I did maybe I should”. Inigo cut her off.

“don’t worry  my friend nothing a night rest won’t cure and  Ren is  temperamental,  so no need to worry” as he guided Leea out the  seats  and  towards her room heading  back to Kaiden with a changed  serious look on his  face.

“Know Kaiden, what happened in her for Ren to turn that cold” Inigo kept his tone flat. Kaiden looked at him in return with a mirrored facial expression reflexion without the fur or a being a cat.

“You don’t want to know, gods I’d kill that bastard if he ever came back” Kaiden growled out lowly. Inigo looked at the look on his face.

“Why did he call Leea a whore” Inigo inquires

“He wanted her, like he could buy her like property “his growl getting rougher and harder.

“Why did you start the fight you know she can hold her own and will ask us if she needs it”

“Why did you step in the way of Ren”? Both men looked at each other with serious expressions and both thought _because she’s different because I like her a lot._


	28. Writers Note

**Writers note**

* * *

 

Right a  few  things i have misspelled kaidan's name though out theses chapters  i'm not  going bk to change it  but  its kaidan not kaiden . 

  1. Thank you  for  the kudos 
  2. thank you for  reading
  3. and  if  you like my writing please leave a message and ill say hi or something 
  4. like  help with spelling, spell checker no use to me lol 
  5. if you want to check out my drawings https://www.facebook.com/Laurendoodles/
  6. any  thing or  ideas  just leave a message :) 
  7. i'm a chatter box 
  8. thanks  for the suggestions of improvements as it helps  me out a lot , i.e  spelling  sentence structure 




	29. To Bleak Falls Barrow we go?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of the barrow

#  To Bleak Falls Barrow we go?!?  

* * *

* * *

 

Leea woke up early the next  morning feeling  down about Ren calling her a  whore  and leaving . Kaiden and Inigo where  quietly  getting  supplies  ready for  their hike to the barrow. Leea sighed  to herself  while  getting  a slice  of bread  to eat. The sun started  to grace the  top of the  mountains that out lay the land. “Ready to go” Kaidan rough voice cut through the silent  morning.

Leea walked between both of the males  over the  bride and up the path towards  the barrow the closer they got  the more snow  that   fell. Leea shivered feeling cold. Inigo noticed her  shiver and  placed  his Woollen cloak around her shoulders without saying a word. Leea gave him a small smile as a thank you.

A tower was starting to appear in the distance, Leea  stopped in her  tracks and  went low  getting  an eyebrow  raise  from Kaidan as he followed her . Inigo stared at the both of  them. “what’s  wrong”   Kaidan whispered behind her ear.

“bandits up ahead I think their might  be  three maybe  more” Leea whispered back while  staring at  the  tower. 

“how can you possibly see that far” Kaiden asked with his  warm quiet  voice brushing against her ear.

“I cant I just know okay” she replied. Inigo finally came low  with the other two.

“so what’s  the plan” Inigo asked , and Kaidan looked at her.

“why are you looking at me I don’t have all the answers” 

“just a lot of them” Kaidan pointed out. Inigo nodded.

“we could sneak past them but they might spot us, we could try to take them out but  that might kill us ” she pondered out loud. Inigo  could  see the indecision on  her face  so he  sneaked round  the rock they were hiding at and ready his  bow and arrow at the  first bandit he  could  see.  and fired. It hit the man through the eye  to the  back of the  skull killing him instantly.

“what was that” a  bandit called out. “by the gods” he  spoke as he stepped  out onto  the  bridge getting an arrow  though the  chest. Kaidan Saw the Orc bandit  ready to fire at  Inigo and shot his own bow  into the man’s cranium killing  him as he  fell of the  tower with a thud.  Leea stared at both men  with her mouth a gape. There  were no more bandits in the  tower . Inigo walking back down towards her  with a smile  on his  face  looking at the  wide  eyed gaping woman  with amusement.

“careful my friend you will catch flies  like  that” he chuckled. Leea shut her  mouth and blinked rapidly at both Inigo then at Kaidan whom was strapping a bow , back in place. Inigo held out a hand for her so they can loot the tower before heading to the  borrow. Leea took his  warm fuzzy hand in her soft pale ones.

When she got close enough to see the  corpse of the man she  could feel the bile rise in her  throat as she paled quickly.

Kaidans voice  softened as he asked  “are you alright”. When she did not reply, he took her hand and lead her away from the tower . “It’s okay, just breath.... not use to that are you “.  She still was quite when he pulled her in his arms. “Skyrim is  as  cold  place, its  full death  and  sadness, you can either fight  to survive or let it drag you under” Kaidan warned. Sighing he looked at  Leea to see sadness confusion.  “I will be here as long as you want me “ squeezing her hand. She looked up  at him with  her baby blue eyes. Inigo walked  over looking at Kaidan  as he held Leea  in a  lose embrace. Inigo frowned with concern for Leea and a spike of  something else.

“everything alright”  Inigo questioned.

“she  not use  to  death, he  gestured to the body on the bridge “. Inigo looked back at the  body then back at Leea and held her hand.  Inigo moved across to Leea .

“don’t worry my friend I will take  care of the bandits, and any other monster” he  spoke bravely thinking about  the un-dead in the   barrow forcing a brave  smile as they  moved at a slow  pace  with Leea leaning into Kaidans side. Inigo gave her a  warm smile then looked .

They were nearing the barrow  steps when Leea halted.  Kaidan looked at her then towards the steps.

Kaidan looked  down at her as an involuntary shiver ran through her “there’s more bandits aren’t there” he asked.

.Leea nodded still not able to find words or  fully  comprehending the  situation _. This is  a game  how am i suppose  to kill someone, how am i suppose to survive  when I can feel  guilt  for  a bandits  death, can i die here, do i really want to know._ Leea thought  to herself. Kaiden repeated himself.

“yea” her voice  coming out  horse.

Kaiden cupped  her  cheek “stay here will deal with it “ .  She  tried to speak but  he  already pulled away.

Inigo and Kaidan  ran up  the  steps   making  a loud noise  keeping the bandits  attention on them. Hacking and slashing down their opponents . When Inigo shrieked  with pain. Causing Leea’s head  to  spin , trying  to  get  sight of Inigo .

She  saw  him  with an arrow  in  his  shoulder. Trying  to hack down  his  opponent while  another  one  crept up  behind him. _Should I call out what  should I do._

Without  thinking  she pulled the  dagger from her  belt  and  throw it  while yelling “Inigo look out” _._ Inigo hit  the  deck  while  her  dagger  sank in the  back of   the  first bandits leg. The other  bandit  was about  to bring  his  sword  down on Inigo as  Kaidan shot  the bandit  in the  chest. Making the  bandit  drop to his  knees  whilst Inigo  rolled out. Kaidan buried arrows after arrows  into the Bandit that had been sneaking up on Inigo making sure it was  dead.  Inigo sliced  his  dagger a cross the  first  bandit  throat .  while  Kaidan retrieved  his  arrows  from  the other. _How can I survive here_ Leea thought to her self.

Leea, Kaidan and Inigo walked  directly up the  stairs  to the  door of  the barrow. Leea spoke  softly “there’s bandit  in there, two to three maybe more”.

“if  you feel like you can not  handle  it  no one  will blame you, you could  wait here and  we  will get the stolen  ornament ”  Inigo suggested softly.

“no  I’ll go in, if  don’t  I’ll regret it later” Leea said more  to herself then to her  group. Knowing death is prominent here. Kaidan looked at her then at Inigo. Both Inigo and  Kaidans eyes locked as if  they where having a  quick silent  convocation. when Kaidan pulled his  eyes away and  then looked  at  the  barrow door he  let  out  a breath  he  had been holding  in and  pushed  it  open....


	30. Inside the Barrow

 

# Inside the Barrow

* * *

* * *

 

part two of the  barrow there  will be  a third maybe  a  forth  too 

 

 

The door moved  without  so much as  a  creek which was  surprising for a  door  so old and  ancient  as  the barrow .  There were two dead body’s in clear view and one of them held the  groups attention the  most .

“Ren” whispered Inigo with sadness in his  voice. He  knew  Ren  said  bad things  about Leea but  he couldn’t help but  feel sorrow for the  thief  that  use to hold  long  night  convocations  with  him  while  he  sat in his  cell. The worry Ren had  in case he received another beating from the  man he  had  called  farther. And no he’s dead . Inigo heard the  bandits at the fire pit call Ren fool for  even trying  to  steal their  stuff. Inigo saw  red  he  didn’t know  why  but he lost  control of his  temper and  ran at them  giving out  mighty  roar hacking and slashing the bandits.

“you’ll make a fine rug”  was all the bandit was able to say before his body fell limp. Once the fight was over Inigo collapsed to his knees with tears soaking his fur.  Kaiden put a  hand  on his  shoulder.

“we should  continue on “ Inigo  said with a  hoarse  voice”

“are you sure  we  could  find a way  to bury him” Kaidan asked. While Leea stood there felling helpless not  knowing  how  she  could  help in this  situation.

“I’m sure. The sooner  where  out  of here the  better” . Inigo stood  up  walked  over  to Leea took her hand  and  then pulled  her  further  into the  barrow. “Don’t let  go my  friend” was all Inigo could say  scared he might  lose someone else. Leea and  Inigo walked side by side while Kaidan was a few  steps  behind them both  keeping  his  eye pealed to the  surroundings  looking  for  any  sign of  trouble.   Leea tugged on Inigo arm as they approached  the  room  with  the  puzzle. Inigo looked  at  her  his  eyes  still a little  dull. 

“There’s a bandit in there  he’ll trigger the  trap, we just need to wait” she whispers low. Squeezing Inigo hand  hoping  that  he  feel  it as  a comforting gesture. Inigo nodded at  what  she  said  and  waited. feeling her  warm hand  in  his  fury  paw. Just  as Leea  said the  bandit  bulled  the trigger and  was  shot  with  god knows how many paralyzing needles .  Kaiden moved forward  and slashed  the mans  jugular diving  him a  quick death.

Kaidan looked at the Lever  with  worry then looked around at the  animal carved  stones  in the  room. Then shifted  his  gaze to Leea  who was  looking  at  the  stones  that  where in little  alcoves.

“alright  what  do  we  do  now”   Kaidan asked 

Leea “hmm “ in response.

“do you  know  what  we need  to  do  to “  Raising his right eyebrow as he questioned  Leea .

“yea but  its  different “ she  says

“what  do  you mean  different” Kaidan pushed  as  Inigo  walked  up to one  of  the  carved  turn able  stones.

“its  not  important.   They need to be  changed  to  snake , snake, fish(whale) “  she  said  pointing  at  each one.

Kaidan took her hand “it is important  as i like  to know  what I’m dealing with and what a persons motives are ” he  demanded.

“Dose this  really  look  like  the  time and  the place  to have this  conversation hmmm, just look around  you  where in a place where the un-dead roam and  you want Information now, its bad  enough  i can barely defend my self. “ Leea let out  a frustrated  sigh.  “how  about  we  do  question and  answers later”

“fine “ Kaiden growled

 

Inigo had not  bothered  listening  to their argument  and  moved the  stones  to the  right  pattern. Then am”led over  to the lever and pulled  it. Kaidans eyes widened.

“Inigo....”  as  the gate clattered  open. Leea smiled  at  Inigo.

“ready  to  go” Inigo asked  while offered  out  his   fluffy  paw  to Leea.  Which  she  took. Inigo  gently pulled her to where the  gate  had opened.   And walked  to the  table  where there was a linen wrap, a soul gem and a book on picking locks. Inigo Let go of her  hands  so they  could  stuff the  things  they  found in  her  bag.

“so what’s  next” Inigo asked  Leea while Kaidan  annoyance was  showing on  his  face _. How can she  take his  hand, are they  together, why won’t  she answer my questions what is she  hiding, this can’t  really be a  game  ,I’m real aren’t I , may be  she’s  delusional that  it. No that can’t be it or the  Thalmore  wouldn’t of  been looking  for her. God’s if she would just explain..._

“you coming  Kaidan” Inigo asked  while  studding  Kaidans  face. “Leea wait here I’ll deal with the skeever and then come back for  you” he said  squeezing her hand. Kaidan looked at the  two of  them .

Kaidan followed Inigo down  taking  out skeever’s  below. Inigo Looked at  Kaidan as he  past him to  go back for Leea. _He still looks annoyed why can’t he just let her be  she’s our  friend”_ Inigo  mulled over.  Leea taking Inigo  soft fury  hand  again  as  they  walked  down the  wooden  spiral stairs.

Leea tripped  on the uneven ground  and would have  face planted  the  stone floor if not  for  Kaidan grabbing  her  waist and  Inigo  pulling her arm to  keep her  balanced . Kaidan froze as he  could smell her hair  which smelled of summer flowers.

“there’s a  spider after  that  door”  she  gulped pointing to the  area that  had  thick spider  webs  covering  it.  “i really don’t like  spiders” Leea  said.

“their fun  to  squish  my  friend, it  will be  dead  for  you in a heartbeat” Inigo called out in glee as he  ran  slashing  the  spider  webs  like  an enthusiastic kid  on  Christmas day  leaving  Kaidan still standing there  holding Leea   waist  in the  corridor. As they both  started  chuckling at the  gleeful sound Inigo  was  making  while  killing  the  giant spider . Kaidan let go of her  waist and  walked  to the  side  of her  taking in the  way  she  smiled and it  caused  his  breath to catch.  _No wonder why Inigo likes to hold her hand._ They could hear a strange voice talking to Inigo. Leea  sighed  wanting to  just  stay this  happy  for  a while but knowing  she  has to get back to it .

“he better  not let  that elf  go” she  chuckled lightly “Inigo  keep him there “ she  yelled through.

“alright my friend” Inigo yelled back. As  she  walked in the  room she  saw the giant frost spider

“I need help here” the elf pleaded. “Please cut me down”

“we want the claw Leea”  stated wile crossing her arms. Kaiden looked at her then the elf.

“what makes you think “ Kaidan started to say

“Ah yes the claw i have it here cut  me  down and  we can shear the  treasure” inigo lifted his  ears  at  the  word treasure.

“how  do i know  you  won’t  run, how  do we  know  we  can trust  you “ Leea growled  at the man.

“i’ll give you the  claw then Lead you their, i promise” he lied

“fine  but if you run just  know  its  a  death sentence “ Leea stated coldly getting  stairs  from the  two  boys  as Inigo  stepped  forth and  cut  down the  webs.

“ha  you dint really think i  shear the  treasure with you” he yelled while running further into the barrow”, Kaidan and Inigo were about  to  run after him when Leea  put up a hand  to stop them.

“dumbass !! , the drauger will kill him might as well let him war  down there numbers” she  sighed. Inigo nodded while Kaidan just stared at her with a raised eyebrow

They walked further into the  barrow  spotting  two  drauger one  dead  and a dead elf crumpled on the ground .

“guess you where right” Kaidan admitted

“you doubt me” Leea questioned.

Kaiden replied: “a little  but I’ll get  more faith in you as  time  passes”

“shall we  continue”  Inigo asked.  Kaidan nodded  raising  his  sword  and  charging  at  the  first drauger  and Inigo at the  seconded.

“well then i might as well just  stay here” Leea  chuckled  at how  quickly  the  boys  charged  at  the  drauger. _They must like  killing_ Leea thought. Then realised they  will soon be  faced with swinging  axes   and sighed. “i’m not prepared  for  this  shit “ she  whispered  to herself  as Inigo and Kaiden  circled  back to her making  sure the  room was  clear  while  Kaidan held  the  journal and  the  claw  the  elf had.


	31. Deeper we  go ( Barrow part three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank you for reading it may take me a while to post as i am in the middle of moving to uni so yay hope you enjoy

# Deeper we  go ( Barrow part three)

Leea, Kaidan and Inigo moved  further through the  barrow. Inigo  felt  cold  out of  fear of the  un-dead  but  held  a  brave  face  for  his  comrades .

“so who  wants  to  go  first “ Leea asked  the  group stopping  at  the  first  set  of  swinging  axes  making  her  shiver.

“i’ll  go Leea” Kaidan puffed out  his  chest to show  he  was  brave  and  strong as  he   took  a  sprint  one  two  and  clang.

“Kaidan are  you alright” both Inigo and  Leea called  out.

Grumbling he pulled himself to his feet fine  but  I think my armours  scratched  as  he  pulled  on the  rusty  chain  which  stopped the  swinging  axes  with a shriek. Leea  wrapped  her  arms  around  his  chest .

“don’t  scare me like  that “ she  whispered  while  she  held him tight  for  a while. Until Inigo  coughed  grabbing the  two attention as  they moved  on. Inigo  and Kaidan both  scowled at each other when Leea’s back was  turned.  Leea stopped as  she  knew  there  was  a drauger ahead . Inigo looked  where she  was and  saw it  shambling around. Inigo  drew his  bow and  fired, the arrow  split through the  dragurs skull.

 _Isn’t this  the  job of  the dragon-born_   Leea thought to herself .

“Shall we continue” Inigo asked looking at Leea who was hesitant.  She nodded  slowly not  voicing it  as  scared it  might  end up on her shoulders  but  what if  she  couldn’t  take  it  .

They  walked  through  with Inigo  and Kaidan  slashing  the  un-dead  and  when  Leea  tried  to  kill one  Kaidan pushed  him behind  her  and  slammed  a  blade in the  draughs  chest . Leea  let out  a frustrated sigh  as  they  pulled her  along  through  the  rooms  and  then  to the  cave area with  glowing  mushrooms  and  a light  stream . Inigo  shot   the  frost troll (will be one in skyrim redone at level 30+)  

_______________________________________________________________________

They pulled her to the  next area  with  swinging  axes. Inigo  took it  this  time  and  god  was  it  terrifying at least  Kaidan  was  wearing  steel Inigo was only in Leather.

“i can  not  seem to  find  the ring my  friends  your  going  to have  to sprint  through  don’t  worry  you’ll be  fine” Inigo encouraged.  Kaidan looked at  the  doubt on her  face .

“okay , when Inigo  says  go I’ll give  you a push and  you  don’t  stop  running  till  you  reach  him  understand “ Kaidan  did not  give  her  chance  to answer as Inigo  yelled  “go”.

She  was  through , she  screamed “ass “ at  Kaidan. The sound of her aggressive voice  woke up the  drauger in the  coffin. The lid  burst off  whith puffs of  dust that had been gathering  on the lids.  Arrows  where  now  flying  towards them . Three drauger.  two  of them.  only one  of them could  really  fight .

Leea  gulped.  She  pulled her  daggers  while Inigo  raised his  bow , Inigo  managed  to  take out  the  closest one  leaving  the  other  two   drauger   charging  at them.  Inigo  could  only  stop  one  Leaving Leea to fed off the other one . Leea drauger  swung his  club hard  connecting with her  stomach sending her flying . Her  back  was  slammed  into  the  wall. Pain  was shooting  needles  through her back , as she  staggered  to  her  knees  the drauger raised its weapon. _Oh god I’m going to  die  was all_ Leea thought......

 

 With a  quick sprint  Kaidan came  flying  through the  swinging  axes  tackling  the  drauger to the  ground .  Pulling the  wepon away  from the  drauger  he bludgeoned the  drauger to death with the  draugers own club.

“Kaidan , it  dead” Leea  whispered. Kaidan raised himself  from the  ground and looked  at her  with  cold eyes that  slowly  softened.   He walked up to Leea  and  wrapped his  arms  around her  tightly. 

“Don’t you ever scream like that again” his voice was soft and full of worry . _This isn’t even the boss._ Her thoughts ran through her causing shivers left right and centre. Kaidan squeezing tighter. “every things alright were here, nobody going to hurt you” he whispered into her hair. _But  he  doesn’t know  what’s  to come so how can he make a promise like that._

Inigo walked  over and  gave Kaidan a  nod. “We need  to  work on your  fighting  skills my friend” Inigo stated  to Leea  with a warm smile.

“it’s  not  over yet “ she  whispered quietly whilst  stepping out of the embrace

Kaidan looked at her  taking  in her  worried features as  she looked up at  the  ramp.

“we can go back, forget about  what’s  up there  we have the claw” Kaidan pleaded with her.

Leea had  a sad  smile on her face, while her  voice was soft  “i wish we could but what’s up there saves  lives and  time, and if i turn my back and walk away what does that make me, you two can go but im going to see this through”

Inigo put his hand on her shoulder as  she  began to walk up the  ramp with the claw,

“i’m with you till the end my friend” Kaiden looked at her and  nodded even though his heart was  screaming at him too take her  somewhere safe.

______________________________________________________________________________

   

##  Claw And Puzzle doors Fantastic

 

 

 

 The door  clicked  and  grinded open .  the  sight was  breath taking . the  word wall was just stood a little in the  distance , though she  knew this  could be the  end of her and possibly them. To see it  in person was a whole different perspective. Inigo moved round her to  shield her  encase  she  spotted trouble. He  couldn’t see anything  so looked  at her  wit  puzzlement as  she  held  a slight smile for him .

“your not  going  to like the next part Inigo there’s  going  to be a shouting  zombie coming out coffin over there” .

Inigo gulped  but  bravely  moved forward as Kaidan grabbed her hand  to pull her  behind  him. She  looked into  his  eyes  as  he  turned  his  head  to look   at the  coffin as  they moved  forward. They  where  up the  steps an  near  to the  wall.

“i guess you where  wrong  it  hasn’t opened “ Kaidan chuckled as Leea  ran her  hand over  the  wall hearing  **_Fus, FUS , Fus_**  . Her vision darkened  as  she felt  like  her  whole  body  was  drained  as  she  stumbled  leaning   against the wall to keep her propped up.

“Leea”.... inigo was  cut of as the  coffin lid  blew open with  tremendous force  as the Drauger Climbed out.  Inigo and  Kaidan hacked  and  slashed, it  was  about  to shout  as  Kaidans sword  went  through its  jaw causing the  drauger to fall lifeless . Inigo riffeled the  chest but Leeas vision got  worse  and  she  collapsed  unconscious.


	32. Riverwood -Here comes trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading any suggestions for pc mods for me to try out for skyrim and heres a short chapter can you guess who the male is :P

# Riverwood

* * *

* * *

 

sort and  sweet this  chapters  for  sylvia frey  for  being  a  good  friend  and  helping  with my writing 

* * *

* * *

 

“Do you  think she’s  all right “  quires Orgna. Kaidan gently ran his hand  down the  unconscious  flaming red head woman, who looks very peaceful. Inigo tail was curled tightly round his body with concern for his friend, well maybe he thought of her more than just  a friend but he won’t push it for now. Orgna sighed at both the  quite boys who avoided his question as Delphine walked in.

“for oblivion sake, the girl doesn’t need you  mopping around  like lost puppies  go  do something  I will call you  when she  wakes “ Delphine hissed. Rounding  the  boys  out  the  room where Leea lay quietly.

 

Inigo and  Kaidan  walked  in  to Lucan  store. Kaidan dropped  the  claw  onto  the  shopkeepers  table  with a dull thud. “hello , welcome . Ah  you  found  my  ornament , ill put  this  back where it  belongs ,  hey  didn’t  you two  have  a  pretty red head  with you“ lucan asked .

“she’s  resting” Inigo lied  not  wanting the  man to know  she  was unconscious  getting  a stupid  claw  back to the  idiotic  man.

Kaidan took the  gold  the  man held  out  with  out  a word and left the  shop.

“what’s  wrong  with  him”  Lucan asked.

“bad day, very bad  day” Inigo sighed thinking  how  this  man was oblivious  to their  mood .

 

Kaidan had  stomped back to the  inn not caring  if  he looked childish, he  wanted  her  to wake up , wanted her  to be alright, wanted  to argue  to she her smile , to laugh , he  rubbed  his  temples , what am I doing  i hardly know the  girl he  mulled over  but  when his  eyes  crossed  over  to her  room he  saw a  strange  male kneeling  down by  the  unconscious  red head. “i’m going  to kill that bastard if he’s touched a single hair on her head”  he  growled  between his  teeth  at the  strange man  whom turned  his  head  and  gave  a  cocky grin towards Kaidan.

Oh its on thought the  strange  male


	33. Kaidan fight in Riverwood Again !!!

# Kaidan fight in Riverwood Again !!!

* * *

* * *

 

Kaidan walked  up  to  the  rough  rouge and  slammed  his back against the wall. “give me one  good  reason why I shouldn’t  kill you “

“you must be Inigo” he  said  to Kaidan, the  stranger  was feeling  smug  as Kaidan slammed  his  fist   into the  mans face.

“try again”  Kaidans  tone  was thick and aggressive.  Ognar walked  in then back out  thinking  not  again, that girls  friends are so much trouble.  The  man  spat  in Kaidans  face  shoving  him a step back.

“look here , i did not  come in  her to be attacked  i came in her because  she was calling  out  in her sleep  now  why  don’t  you buzz off or  fetch me  Inigo” . the man growled  pulling his dagger.

 _She  called  for  Inigo instead of  me  why ,is it because  shes  know  him longer  or  am i just  paying  off my  debt to her_ . his thought  rattling  round  his  head  when ingo entered with his  bow  raised.

“i  do  not  know  you ,  so  step away  from  our  friend” Inigo stated.

“Not  until Inigo arrives I am afraid, i cant  leave  a beast to this  savage” the  man pointed  his dagger to  Kaidan with a  grin . Orgnar  ducked  behind  the  bar  hearing  what  the  man said.  Things  for  Kaidan went  red. 

 

The man was  flung across the  room with Inigo  holding  a  shocked  kitty expression .  all Kaidan received  was a cut  hand and  no memory  of  how  he  got  it  while  the  man  was unconscious. Delphine came  out  her  room  looked  at the  state  of  the  place  grunted  and  then  hissed “grate  another  mess she  sure knows  how  to pick them”


	34. Warm  bed! Angry companions! Why

# Warm  bed! Angry companions! Why

* * *

* * *

 

Leea  woke  up  in   a  bed  with  furs  draped  across her  body  and   a  soft  pillow  at  her  head . Orgnar  was  still hiding  behind  the  bar and  Delphine  was  screaming   at them  to  stop  fighting  before  they  trash her  inn. Leea  sighed  heavily  as  she  heard  a loud  thud  as an  arrow priced the  door. _I’m not awake  enough_   she  thought  to her  self . it dawned  on her  that  she  was  in an  not  the  cold hard  unforgiving  stone  of  the  barrow  but  how  did  she  get  here.  _Kaidan, Inigo_    she  started  to  worry  when  something  furry  fell on  her.

“oww” Leea  cried

“sorry , my  friend” inigo  paused  and  then  sprang  a  hug  on Leea.

“too tight “ she  coughed.

“sorry, i have been worried and  so has Kaidan” Inigo  ears  drooped  

“so worried you  trashed  the inn, I’m surprised where  not  on the  street”   Leea  chuckled  geting  a  smile  from Inigo. Inigo  got  up  to  the  door  in time  to  she  Kaidan knock the  guy  to the  floor. “Kaidan she’s awake” Inigo  beamed  as  Kaidan swiftly  moved  to  the  door , there  was  no  smile  but  he  pulled her  into an air  crushing  embrace .

“don’t  ever  worry  us like  that again” Kaidan  whispered  with  a  strained  voice

The  strange  man  grumbled  out  side the  room staggered  to  his  feet.  Then towards the  door.

“hey  there beautiful , your friends  sure  know  how  to punch”. The man chuckled  out  arrogantly.

Inigo moved in the  line  of sight “Shove off” Inigo hissed with his  ears  back .  Leea looked  between the man and Inigo.

“what the  hell did  you  do to Inigo, he likes everyone  except un-dead  but that’s  beside the point “she  ranted  at the man who looked  familiar too her.

Chuckling the  man stated  “Well your  Ladyship, your  muscle there  through the  first  hit” .

then she  knew  exactly who it was and this  wasn't  going  to be  good as he  has  already rattled  her companions as it is. “bishop” she sighed.

“that’s my name angel , use  it as many times  you want especially coming out of those lips” Bishop winked  causing her to blush making the males  accompanying her  to growl 


	35. Bishop  First Impressions

#      Bishop  First Impressions

* * *

* * *

 

 

Kaidans  voice  was  hard  as  he  questioned Leea  “you  know this  person  Leea”. Inigo eyes  where  focused on the man waiting  for  him to attack.

“not personally “ She  did  not  get  to finish  as   Kaidan paced  towards Bishop while Bishop held a  big  devious grin on his  face.

“ What’s  wrong  afraid  the  big  bad  wolf going  to take your  girl” Bishop chuckled. Kaidan  gritted his  teeth when Leea  put  a  hand  on Kaidans  arm.

“it  not  worth  the  fight , and look at the  state of  the  Inn  we  don’t  need  to go any further now  do we ?” she  questioned Kaidan softly. Kaidan looked  into Leea’s Pale Blue eyes  pleading  for  him to  see sense. _Why is  he  acting like  this  he’s normally calm_  and  sensible. Leea pondered. Kaidan  pulled back  from Bishop and  sat  on the  bed Leea had  been asleep on while  glaring at Bishop.

 

Leea  walked over  to  Bishop. “you may be  a  good  guy underneath but  you been a  complete ass to my  friends so either apologise or  get lost” Leea  stated calmly.

“apologise  for  what , that  arse whole  your  ladyship, well  I’ll apologise  for  him but  as for my actions  they attacked me”  he  smirked  at her   and left the  room.

Leea  put  her head in her  hands  and  was  cursing  into them. Inigo stepped  next  to her. “is  everything alright my friend” Inigo asked . Leea sighed.

“no ini its  not the inns  been trashed  because god knows  why and ...  never mind  someone better apologize to  Delphine and offer her help before where kicked out  “     she  sighed  while leaving Inigo standing there and Kaidan sat  down  on the  bed  looking at  the  floor  like  to  scolded  children.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading heres another mod.   
> Thank you for my kudos my readers   
> if you get the chance check out slyvia freys work its fantastic   
> i like reading and the writings helping me improve so to all of you out there thanks and if you got any thing for me to read put in comments below as i love reading and if you have any comments put it belowe.  
> or if you got ideas of what to happen in whiterun comment and the best suggestion will be featured at a point in the story

# Help or  not ??

* * *

* * *

 

Orgnar refused  to let  Delphine  kick them out  thanks  to Leea  helping out , telling  Delphine  it  was  for the  girls  sake  as  Leea  had  been unconscious  and  her  friends  seem to be  brutes to  Orgnar.

Leea   was  tired  from helping  hammer and  nail chairs back  together.  _They  really  did  do a  number on this  place._ Leea thought  after  spending  a  whole  night  helping  Delphine. Both Inigo and Kaidan where waiting out  side  for  her  per  Orgnar’s  request as  he  didn’t want  another  broken inn. Bishop however  had  sweet  talked  Delphine  to let  him  stay in the  Inn.

“hey  your Lady ship” Bishop called  out as Leea  past him. When  she  did not  respond or look at him  he grabbed  her  arm.

“what” she  hissed  feeling  tired.

“easy  Princess,  don’t  what  every  one  to think your  hostile “ he  chuckled.

“look I’m tired  and  cranky so  fuck off unless you need  something important “ Leea  hissed  at  him  while  putting  a  hand  on her pounding  head ace “god I hate  mornings”. Bishop  chuckled .

Bishop moved  a  stray stand out of her face, “there is  something  you  could help  me  with your  ladyship”   he  beamed.

“let me  guess it has  something  to  do  with  a  dog “ Leea yawned.

“a  wolf  actually, we  got  separated  while  hunting  a week ago  I been hearing rumours about bandits holding  pit fights somewhere this  side of  skyrim. He’s all I have got and that  the only  lead so I am off to go  shut  them  down before something happens  to him. “

“hmmm makes  sense” Leea chuckled

“what  dose”  he  said looking  confused

“that  your only  friend is  a  dog, explains  your  manners “ she  smirked  at him knowing  full well it  would  get  under his  skin.

“that  “dog”  is  the  only  thing left  in this  world that  hasn’t tried  to stab me in the back, You wan  manners? You came to the  wrong country, lady ship” Bishop  said  with  an edge  to  his  voice. Lee  stiffened  at the  wrong  country part. And Bishop  saw  her body stiffen and  went to put  a  hand on her  shoulder for  her  to  pull back.

“ Wrong  country, Wrong  Country “ her  voice  got  angry and high. “ you think I chose  to be  here, If I was  where  I  wanted  to be . I be  drinking  Coco with my family around  me  no  listening  to an  arse that lost  track of  his dog” she  shouted  at him and  stormed off. Bishop looked at  the  girl  with confusion  and  annoyance  and  then sadness as he  realised he  just had  a  go at  the person he needed  a hand  from.

Bishop  followed her outside  to  see  Kaidan and Inigo  standing  there .

He  let  out  a heavy  sigh “i guess if they’re running a  ring , there’s probably  going to be more than just  a few bandits, if you want  to come, i wouldn’t complain about my odds. I could certainly do worse for company. “ he  tried  to  continue  the  conversation.

“Worse for  company “ she  spat  “why  don’t  you  go hire  a  companion or  a mercenary then you can insult  them all you like”

“look your  lady  ship I don’t  trust  anyone, not even the  man pouring my drink. The only  two things  I trust anymore  are my wolf and myself. Got it , now  will you help me  find  my friend or  not” _Leea knew  if  she left the  wolf  to  the  bandits  it  would  probably be the  end of  the  wolf and the  fact the  bandits  are  abusing  ass wholes. And she would want  some one  to help her if  she lost her  friend._   Leea mulled over helping  him.

“fine i will help you  but  don’t  even think  you can order me  around, Inigo , Kaidan do you want  to come?” she asked  turning  to the  two boys.

“well where not leaving  you  with him” Kaidan  stated.

 Inigo   just  took her hand  and  whispered  “im with  you my  friend  but  can we  trust him”

“i don’t know” she  replied

“i have  your  back no  matter what” Inigo stated   while  pulling her into a  hug  getting  a  soft  smile  from the  woman  as he let her  go.

Leea looked  at  Bishop

“we need  to  go to white run first  no  discussion from  you  got  it “

“yes  your  lady ship “ as he  gave  a mocking  bow.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whiterun starter chapter lots of fun to be had

# Whiterun

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

The  group arrived in whiterun late  at  night due  to Bishop and Kaidan  squabbling and Leea and  Inigo trying  to keep the peace .  

“so  the  Drunken huntsman or  the Bannered Mare” Leea  asked

“huntsman,” Kaidan  suggested

“Bannered Mare “ Bishop arguing  deliberately to  try  and provoke another fight

“ini its  up  to  you i’m afraid” Leea smiled  softly 

“but  what about  your  vote my  friend” inigo  asked . _Shit_  Leea  thought

Thinking of  a good  excuse  not  to chose one  Leea  stated softly “i never  been here before  so i let you  guys  decide” 

“fair  enough” Inigo looked  slightly  disappointed  as  he  would  of  gone  with her  idea. Suddenly  an  idea popped into  his  head “how  about  we  do  both  if  Leea  dose not  like one  she  can  retreat to the  other.” Kaidan and  Bishop  smeem to agree when Bishop  grabbed her hand  and  dragged  her  to  the  Bannered Mare  with the  other  to in pursuit.

 

“Bartender we  need  some  rooms  and  a  hot  nice  bath”  bishop  said voice  filled with  suggestion as he  winked at Leea. Kaidan coughed.

“Actually we  only  need  two  rooms  us  lads  can shear  and Leea, can have  a room to her  self  as  she is  a lady” Kaidan smirked  at  Bishop. As Leea snorted at the Lady part.

“We only have  one  room but  we  do  have  a  store  room with a  bed “ the  Inn keep said  apologetically.

“hey  handsome you can  shear with me  too night” Neeshka flirted

“not  interested” He turned  to look  straight at  the innkeeper, “can the door be locked”

“of  course ,  the  bath only  just been  made”

“good  will take  that   one  room and  the  store  room at reduce  rate” Bishop said  with confidence making the  group blink .

“you don’t need that other room I will keep you warm” Neeshka  pressed while batting her eye lashes at him.

“go away flea” Bishop hissed at the woman. As Kaidan smirked at the conversation going on with the woman and Bishop.

“I’ll show you the baths” the Innkeeper interrupted before Neeshka could press any further .

The boys  gave Leea first bathing, while the boys where drinking out side the  room. Neeshka re approached bishop.

“get lost flee”

“I better  for  you then that ... whatever she  is i can  treat you how you  deserve” Neeshka whined

“go on  I doubt  you can do as good as  Leea” Kaidan Laughed  at  Bishop. Bishop  growled  at  Kaidan making  Inigo  feel  uncomfortable. Bishop looked  back at Neeshka.

“go away Flea  or  my blade  will meet your  throat  got  it”

“i  don’t  mind playing rough , the  harder the  better “ Neeshka purred at him.

“last  chance  go away or  die “ Bishop  growl  turning into a yell.

“fine  but  im  better for  you, you know  where i am if  you want me” she  cried walking away.

“that wasn’t  nice she  only  wanted our  time and  what  you  most likely  give  freely anyway ” kaid  said acting  like an arse.

“if  you like  her so much you go  spend  time  with her” Bishop hissed.

Leea had  stepped  out  round the  door   in  a  spear  tunic  given to her  by the  innkeeper  before her bath .

“is  everything alright out  here”.


	38. To readers

thank you for reading my story temporarily discontinued :)


End file.
